The Birth
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Naraku necesita marionetas y guerreros que hagan el trabajo sucio por él. Kanna es fiel y estoica, pero necesita de alguien que soplara los vientos que él quisiera; una carta de presentación, una esclava casi perfecta, con un gusto natural por la guerra, y como efecto secundario, una obsesión por la libertad.
1. Hunter

**_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahas__hi._**

**Hunter**

Su primera extensión no había resultado ser lo que Naraku esperaba…

Con los fragmentos de Shikon entregados a sus manos por la misma Kikyou, y con más de la mitad de la valiosa perla en sus manos, Naraku descubrió y desarrollo nuevas habilidades que, en un principio, jamás imaginó que la perla podría proporcionarle, y eso sin contar la fuerza abominable que obtenía con cada nuevo fragmento adquirido, y aun le faltaba una cuarta parte para completar dicha joya. No quería ni saber el inmenso poder que tendría cuando juntara toda la perla.

Una de esas habilidades, y ciertamente una que resultaba mucho más útil que simples marionetas de madera enredadas en su propio cabello, fue la de "multiplicarse". Primero, como un experimento, había creado a un espíritu, representante de la Nada. Él, sin saber del todo como usar sus nuevas habilidades, su imaginación se cohibió, y decidió probar con algo sencillo, que no requiriera demasiada preparación, a ver lo que resultaba. Para su sorpresa, no esperó ver nacer a una pequeña niña albina. Quien sabe, Naraku concibió en su mente algo un poco más imponente, por ejemplo, un hombre, no una niña de aspecto tan frágil, aunque a la vez, observar su apariencia etérea y sus ojos vacíos daban una sobrecogedora sensación, aunque pasados los días se dio cuenta de que la pequeña era más útil de lo que pensaba, y a decir verdad, una niña incolora e insípida era el personaje perfecto para su papel como representante de la Nada.

La nombró Kanna. Al momento de nacer, le entregó ropas, que fácilmente podían ser confundidas por la extrema palidez de su piel. Le dio también un par de violetas blancas para adornar su cabello y un espejo demoniaco con una peculiar habilidad, creado con la ayuda de los poderes de la perla corrompida. Le dijo sus obligaciones como sirvienta, le exigió lealtad y fidelidad sin excusa, y la niña, sin emoción alguna, aceptó sin el mínimo atisbo de rebeldía o alegría. Eso fue algo que en un principio confundió a Naraku. Cuando la creó, no esperó que fuera a carecer completamente de emociones, incluso las más básicas. Después de todo Kanna era la Nada, y sinceramente, como la misma nada… eso a veces podía resultar ser un poco aburrido.

A pesar de que Kanna, al carecer de emociones, le servia con completa fidelidad y le resultaba útil para adelantarse y observar cada movimiento del enemigo, la pequeña también tenía sus desventajas. Desprovista de emociones como el enojo, no era capaz de atacar con fuerza o ímpetu a sus enemigos, y sus ataques se limitaban a absorber almas y devolver los ataques de sus oponentes. Su apariencia era demasiado frágil, ni siquiera capaz de intimidar a un conejo, y aunque era un espíritu y podía inmiscuirse por doquier y atacar por sorpresa al no tener aura maligna, aun así esas cosas eran fuertes desventajas para alguien como Naraku, quien prefería no mancharse las manos y que alguien más hiciera el trabajo sucio, además… Kanna resultó ser más callada de lo que esperaba, y solamente hablaba cuando le dirigía la palabra o cuando era estrictamente necesario, y eso, a la larga, incluso para un ser tan solitario como él, podía resultar ser aburrido y tedioso.

Kanna era una buena sirvienta, pero no lo suficiente. Necesitaba algo más, y la habilidad del espíritu de absorber almas resultaba inútil si con ello no ganaba algo extra... necesitaba un complemento.

Naraku necesitaba algo más que una simple niña.

* * *

Pasaron unos días antes de que Naraku hiciera uso de su nueva habilidad de crear extensiones. Durantes días enteros, a sabiendas de que Inuyasha y compañía no eran un peligro y estaban lejos de su ubicación, se dedicó a pensar en la mejor opción, y en que tipo de habilidades brindarle a su nueva creación.

Una noche, Naraku observaba intrigado el peculiar movimiento del aire por sobre las copas de los árboles, las hojas secas que se arrastraban por el suelo y la alta hierba que danzaba junto al tenue susurro de la brisa nocturna. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en algo como el viento.

Una fuerte brisa azotó los altos árboles, y varias ramas fueron arrancadas de ellos. Algunas cayeron cerca de Naraku y Kanna, quien en ese momento lo acompañaba, como solía hacerlo últimamente a petición de su amo. Naraku, en un acto de "comprensión" o quizás condescendencia, pensó que Kanna podría ser útil en ayudarlo a elegir que tipo de ser crear, pero olvidó que la niña jamás hablaba, y durante todo el recorrido se mantuvieron en un absoluto silencio.

Definitivamente Kanna no iba a darle una sugerencia.

Necesitaba otra cosa, algo fuerte, con más poder, que no dudara en adentrarse a la pelea, y al contrario, que lo disfrutara. Algo intimidante, con el suficiente carácter para aguantar el estilo de vida que le esperaba. Algo que fuera difícil de destruir y a la vez fácil de crear, algo que estuviera siempre presente.

El viento azotó su cuerpo como si lo llamara, atrayendo aun más la atención del hanyou hacia dicho elemento. Su mente comenzó a divagar. Observó las ramas arrancadas y de su rostro apartó los mechones de cabello alborotados por el aire, cosa que comenzaba a molestarle.

Naraku en ese momento no se dio cuenta, o quizás sólo lo ignoró, pero eso sólo fue una advertencia de que su próxima creación podía resultar un tanto contraproducente y molesta.

—"_Sería interesante poder manipular tal elemento…_"— pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, escuchando el silbido del viento —"_Se podrían hacer grandes cosas… grandes catástrofes, sin duda…_"—

—¿Qué te parece Kanna? ¿El viento?— le preguntó Naraku con burla, como esperando que eso pudiera provocar a la pequeña, pero, tal y como lo esperaba, eso no sirvió de nada. Naraku refunfuño; comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente fastidiado por el silencio de la niña.

—El viento…— susurró de pronto Kanna, atrayendo la atención de su amo —… será difícil de domar—

Fue un certero y limpio golpe, que se escuchó seco e implacable. Naraku tomó eso como un tipo de reto o desafío, aunque la golpeada Kanna respondió con sinceridad, sin intenciones de importunar a su amo, pero tratar con alguien como Naraku era sumamente difícil y nunca se sabía como iba a reaccionar, y fue por esa razón que él azotó la mejilla de la pequeña, haciéndola caer al suelo, pero protegiendo su espejo en todo momento y apretándolo contra su pecho al momento de caer, cosa que le costó otro golpe en la mejilla agredida al impactar contra la dura tierra y la hierba áspera, y aunque el dolor estaba presente y se extendía desde la infantil frente hasta la mandíbula, Kanna no era capaz de expresarlo en su siempre impávido rostro, así que se levanto como si nada.

—Lo siento, mi señor— se disculpó la niña bajando la cabeza, quien a pesar de no saber porque razón había sido agredida, sí entendía que era su obligación disculparse, cualquiera que hubiese sido su imprudencia.

—¿Difícil de domar, eh?— susurró Naraku arqueando una ceja, como si planeara algo. En ese momento el viento comenzó a correr en todas direcciones, como desesperado, y se tornó furioso, azotando a Naraku con violencia, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro. En lugar de eso, Naraku extendió los brazos, dejando que el viento lo golpeara con su ímpetu. La Perla de Shikon comenzó a brillar en su pecho, resguardada entre sus ropas, e invocando los poderes de la joya, absorbió el invisible elemento, el cual quedó atrapado en una esfera de cristal que apareció frente a él y fue tomada por sus manos. Un gesto de prepotencia se dibujo en el rostro del hibrido. Hasta algo invisible como el viento era incapaz de resistirse ante su poder, y eso que era sólo el principio.

La esfera brilló con furia entre sus manos. Una luz azulada salía de ella, y en las manos de Naraku, rápidamente se transformo en una oscura y pesada, como la niebla más densa. Había corrompido el aura del viento.

—Supongo que esto será suficiente— se dijo el monstruo, mientras jugaba como si nada con la frágil esfera, haciendo gala de su cinismo, burlándose.

—¿Señor Naraku, que piensa hacer con eso?— inquirió Kanna mirando con indiferencia la esfera. Naraku se sorprendió de que la niña hablara por voluntad propia, pero el viento atrapado dentro de la esfera el cual luchaba por salir lo distrajo.

—A tu hermana— respondió el hanyou, ampliando su avara sonrisa.

—¿Hermana?— interrogo nuevamente Kanna. Ahora Naraku pensaba que Kanna estaba hablando demasiado…

—Supongo que no sabes lo que es— dijo con desgano —Vámonos— ordenó, dándose la vuelta. Kanna lo siguió sin chistar.

Mientras, la esfera de cristal temblaba. Naraku no supo en que momento consideró al viento una útil herramienta para sus fines, pero supuso que había resultado una especie de reto al escuchar las palabras de Kanna, las cuales hizo que se ganara un buen golpe, pero Naraku era un monstruo que no conocía de limites, y todo lo que él quisiera, se tendría que doblegar ante él, incluso algo como el viento.

Ya lo tenía decidido, cual sería su nueva creación. Un ser capaz de dominar el viento.

* * *

**Ya extrañaba escribir en el fandom de Inuyasha. Siendo sincera, hace ****muchísimo tiempo que no escribía nada de este anime. Hace años, bajo otro seudónimo, escribí un fanfic (lo publiqué como tres veces y las tres veces lo borré porque no terminó de gustarme) de NarakuxKagura llamado "Love to Hate". Aunque no sé si me recuerden o aun ronden por aquí los mismos lectores. **

**En fin, quiero volver al fandom de Inuyasha, por supuesto con mi pareja favorita que es NarakuxKagura (raro, lo sé), pero volver con un fanfic largo de ellos dos sería demasiado difícil y casi imposible el no caer en el temido OOC y demás errores, así que prefiero llevármela tranquila y volver con un fanfic como este, que la verdad sólo va a consistir de tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho. Aunque este fanfic no va a ser romántico; esperare para escribir algo así. La verdad, se han escrito muchos fanfics de la muerte de Kagura, pero no de su nacimiento, al menos no en español, así que me di a la tarea de hacerlo. **

**Y siendo honesta, hoy es mi cumpleaños; cumplo 19, acabo de entrar a la universidad en la licenciatura de psicología y aunque ahora paso por varios problemas en mi vida, estoy muy contenta y desde mi cumpleaños pasado tengo la manía de regalarme a mi misma fanfics, y que mejor que con el anime que me abrió las puertas a escribir fics, y que es de mis dos personajes favoritos, imagino que ya saben de quienes hablo. **

**Bueno, sé que este capitulo fue muy corto y no apareció Kagura, en el siguiente sí y también será mas largo. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, críticas constructivas, sugerencias e ideas, y con toda libertad pueden decirme lo que les gusto o no, así como en que aspectos puedo mejorar; claro, no quiero nada de insultos ni criticas malintencionadas. Esos comentarios serán ignorados. **

**Me despido **

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Kagura

**Kagura**

Estuvo tres días y tres noches encerrado en el sótano tratando de hacer a su nueva creación, pero para su decepción, por alguna extraña razón, no lograba tener el éxito esperado. Con Kanna, lo único que había hecho era invocar una pequeña fracción de los poderes de la perla y elegir sus habilidades, usar los ingredientes necesarios para "materializarlo", sacar una enorme masa de carne cruda, viva, de su propio cuerpo, y esperar a que el nuevo ser surgiera de entre la carne molida, pero con esta segunda creación ese método no había funcionado. Lo único que salía de ello, era… nada. Simple y puro aire que escapaba de entre los agujeros de la carne, como si esta exhalara. Ese fue el primer intento, la segunda vez, salió una especie de ser extraño y sin forma alguna. Una quimera, algo que no se podía distinguir como hombre o mujer, ni siquiera como humano o monstruo, un ser repúgnate que temblaba incontrolablemente al mas mínimo roce, sin voz, sin un rostro formado, incompleto e inútil. Ambas veces Naraku se vio forzado a absorber sus fracasos.

Pensó que quizá estaba haciendo mal el procedimiento, pero, no podía ser. Así había nacido Kanna…

Era como si el aire se resistiera a ser atrapado dentro de un cuerpo ajeno que no fuera el de la libre invisibilidad. ¡Pero por favor! algo como el viento no lo vencería.

Después de una noche entera de pensarlo, Naraku llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que forzar al nuevo ser y al elemento a salir, al fin y al cabo, la tercera, dicen, es la vencida. Afortunadamente era un hombre que sabía esperar, sino habría abandonado su nuevo proyecto desde el primer intento, es mas, no habría sido capaz de esperar cincuenta años por la perla, por lo tanto, sí, poseía la virtud de la paciencia.

Repitió el proceso. La masa de carne cruda, a la vista de cualquiera, una cosa sin forma y repugnante, salió de su brazo como una gangrena con vida propia y se estrelló contra el suelo como gelatina a medio derretir. Naraku nuevamente tomó en sus manos la esfera con el aire atrapado dentro de ella, y la introdujo en la carne. Ya dentro la rompió, permitiendo que el aire quedara atrapado dentro de la deforme masa. Finalmente invocó los poderes de la perla.

Tuvo que invertir un día entero para darle forma a su nueva creación. Poco a poco, la antes asquerosa carne gelatinosa, fue tomando forma y consistencia. Con una delicadeza que no era propia de él, sus manos se dedicaron a formar la figura estilizada de una mujer. Moldeó las piernas largas, la cadera y redondos senos. En la cintura se detuvo varias veces hasta encontrar el diámetro que más le gustara, terminando en una cintura estrecha, como de avispa. Como era de esperarse, para cualquier hombre, incluyendo a Naraku, una mujer estilizada siempre era mucho más grato de ver.

Con aun más delicadeza dibujó el rostro con los las yemas de los dedos. Formo la pequeña nariz y labios elegantes pero un tanto aniñados, como de muñeca. Ojos grandes y rostro pequeño, de rasgos suaves y finos. Las orejas puntiagudas, propias de los demonios, y también se encargó de otorgarle un largo cuello.

Para la medianoche la figura femenina, aunque ideal y hasta envidiable, aun se veía incompleta, como una escultura aun por hornear. Su piel tenía el color rojizo y púrpura de la carne cruda, tenía los ojos cerrados y carecía de cabello.

Antes de ordenar a la perla que le diera vida, se preguntó por qué la había hecho mujer… bien pudo haber creado a un hombre, que seguro resultaría más intimidante que una mujer de frágil y delicado aspecto, y que en una batalla probablemente sería blanco de las burlas masculinas. El corazón de Onigumo le dio la respuesta. Al final de cuentas, Onigumo fue un bandido acostumbrado a tener lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, y eso incluía mujeres, y como todo despiadado ladrón, también estuvo acostumbrado a la presencia de las féminas, _aunque estas fueran raptadas_. La había hecho mujer por el simple hecho de extrañar estar rodeado de ellas. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la cual su primera extensión fue mujer, aunque la edad con la cual nació realmente no era la ideal.

Naraku sonrío con una mezcla de desprecio y sarcasmo. Ni en sus creaciones podía evitar la esencia y deseos de ese asqueroso humano, los cuales, en algunas ocasiones como esas, cumplía inconcientemente y para su sorpresa se daba cuenta de ello hasta después. Bueno, a la próxima procuraría crear a un hombre, por ahora, con el nacimiento de esta nueva mujer, esperaba poder calmar momentáneamente los deseos de Onigumo por la presencia femenina.

Sin perder más tiempo en tontas divagaciones, Naraku hizo uso de su nueva habilidad de dar vida.

Poco a poco la piel púrpura de la mujer incompleta fue tomando un color más natural. Adquirió un tono ligeramente dorado, como la de la arena. Como si se tratase del acabado de un mueble, aparecieron uñas en los dedos de la mujer; una melena larga, ondulada y espesa nació de su cabeza rápidamente. Naraku se percató que el cabello de su creación era igual al suyo, inclusive era del mismo tono negro.

Después del cabello, le siguieron los labios, los cuales tomaron un tono rosado, definiéndose. La piel se estiró y se tensó al igual que el cutis de una mujer en plena juventud.

A eso le siguió un momento de calma. A simple vista parecía una joven desnuda y dormida. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que los dedos de la mujer comenzaran a moverse y los parpados a temblar. Algo comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, un sonido que retumbó e hizo eco en todo el sótano. El primer latido del corazón de su creación.

Tenía vida. Naraku había tenido éxito. Su segunda extensión había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pensó con una sonrisa mientras observaba detenidamente a la joven. A simple vista parecía una chica apenas rondando los veinte años. Quizá la había creado demasiado "joven".

Entre tanto, ella comenzó a gemir, mientras sus manos raspaban la tierra del sótano con ahínco, como tratando de levantarse. Naraku observó el vaivén que elevaba y bajaba el pecho de la joven. Dentro estaba aun su corazón, _los hilos del titiritero_. Ese era el momento, antes de que la joven abriera los ojos, o todo habría fracasado. Si abría los ojos antes de que le sacara el corazón habría sido en vano y solamente habría creado a un nuevo ser de su carne, pero libre su control. La joven luchaba por abrir los ojos, pero era como si estos estuvieran sellados, como si las pestañas de sus ojos estuviesen fundidas unas contra otras.

Naraku se inclinó ante la joven y la levantó. Ella gimió un poco ante el roce en su espalda aun lisa, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Sin dudarlo, el hanyou tensó su mano derecha, sujetó la espalda de la chica con la otra, y con fuerza, enterró su mano en el pecho de la joven, entre los senos, como si no quisiera arruinar la forma en la que tanto había puesto empeño, aunque esta sanaría rápidamente.

La nueva creación de Naraku abrió los ojos de golpe, junto a un fuerte alarido de dolor, que a los oídos de cualquier otra persona hubiese resultado escalofriante, e incluso hubieran podido sentir el dolor de la chica, pero para alguien como Naraku, eso no era nada, y para sus oídos resultaba ser la más bella y armoniosa melodía. Mientras, el hanyou hurgaba dentro del pecho de la joven, atravesando huesos y desgarrando carne en su camino, hasta que llegó al órgano palpitante, que se estremeció aun más y se aceleró a una velocidad abominable mientras era apretado por la mano intrusa. La youkai seguía gritando, y por breves segundos se le escapaba el aire; sus primeras exhalaciones en vida, obligándola sólo a gemir de dolor y mantenerse con vida en una respiración forzada, sus pulmones luchando por seguir funcionando. La misma respiración acelerada intensificaba el dolor con cada bocanada de aire, lastimando más las fibras de los músculos y la carne desgarrada.

Sintió un dolor horrendo e inexplicable cuando su creador tomó con fuerza su corazón, y de un sólo movimiento, sacó la mano del pecho llevándose con él el corazón de la recién nacida. No le costó ni el más mínimo esfuerzo arrancarlo con rapidez y romper las gruesas venas y arterias que momentos antes rodeaban el corazón y lo hacían palpitar, dejando así el pecho vacío. Cuando terminó de extirparlo, la joven se mantuvo con una mueca de sufrimiento y los ojos abiertos como platos ante su primera sensación experimentada; dolor.

Naraku observó con detenimiento los ojos de su creación. Eran grandes, tal y como los había diseñado, y sus pupilas eran intensamente rojas. Era el mismo color granate que el de sus ojos. Al parecer su extensión había heredado bastantes rasgos de él. Fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por su hija o hermana, aunque, en cierta manera, lo era, pero no era el color de sus ojos o el parecido que tenía con los suyos lo que había llamado su atención. Lo que lo había dejado asombrado era lo increíblemente hermosos que se veían con esa mirada perdida de dolor. A veces Naraku podía tener un concepto de la belleza bastante bizarro.

Naraku sonrió con malicia, algo que la mujer pudo ver, pero que en ese momento no lo identificó como el más malvado gesto que conocería jamás.

El hanyou dejó en el suelo a la joven, con delicadeza, mientras esta aun se retorcía sobre el suelo. El brusco despertar la había hecho moverse con mucha energía, e instintivamente se llevaba las manos al pecho, no tratando de cubrir la herida, la cual había dejado un profundo agujero que aun sangraba a borbotones, sino como buscando algo. En cierto momento intentó introducir sus manos en la herida buscando lo que le habían arrebatado sin permiso alguno, pero el sólo roce de sus dedos contra la carne herida le impedía el paso.

—Tranquila… pronto pasará— le susurró Naraku con falsa ternura, mientras acariciaba su frente y su mejilla en un falso y hasta cierto punto, cínico intento de calmarla.

Esas fueron las primeras mentiras que la nueva creación escuchó de su creador, sin darse cuenta. Quizás fue por eso que tardó un largo rato en tranquilizarse.

Naraku la dejó ahí, retorciéndose y sin un mínimo de compasión, y caminó con tranquilidad hacia un enorme jarrón negro con detalles dorados. Dentro, el traste estaba lleno de sangre fresca, y ahí arrojó el corazón recién arrancado. El sanguinolento órgano palpitaba con fuerza y desesperación, como gritando que ese no era su lugar, incluso salpicando algunas gotas de sangre que fueron a dar al suelo. Mientras, los gemidos de la joven youkai poco a poco iban desapareciendo, y ahora sólo respiraba con un poco de dificultad, la cual gradualmente fue atenuándose hasta transformarse en una respiración normal a medida que la herida sanaba, dejando nuevamente la piel y la forma perfecta con la que nació, solamente con la sangre manchando y escurriéndose por sus hombros, senos y abdomen, como única muestra de lo que había pasado.

Naraku se acercó a ella, escrutándola con la mirada. Una vez curada la herida y ya sin dolor, con los ojos entrecerrados, la joven comenzó a gemir débilmente, como un animal recién nacido. Sus manos volvieron a arañar el piso. Con lentitud, logró erguirse un poco, sosteniéndose con los codos y finalmente con las manos. Cuando estuvo en esa posición, llevo sus manos a su rostro, tocándoselo casi con furia, sin conocer qué era esa nueva forma que había adoptado. Se paso las manos por el cabello. Inspeccionó los mechones que le caían en los hombros, y varias veces se jaló el cabello, lastimándose sin querer, sin entender por qué esos "hilos" negros estaban pegados a su cabeza.

Bajó la mirada con curiosidad hacia las dos largas extremidades que estaban bajo ella: las piernas. Hubo algo que le dijo: "_levántate_", y a pesar de no conocer tal palabra, esa misma voz, llamémoslo instinto, era como si le ordenara que se elevara encima de esas dos extremidades que aun no identificaba como piernas. La chica hizo caso, y con algo de dificultad, fue flexionando las rodillas que temblaban frente a este nuevo peso que acaba de adquirir. Tuvo que detenerse con las manos mientras intentaba levantarse. Lo logró. Logró erguirse y sostenerse, aunque con torpeza, y en uno que otro momento estuvo apunto de caer, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora también poseía algo llamado equilibrio.

Aunque para Naraku parecía un animal, ignorante a todo y torpe, sabía que en poco, muy poco tiempo caminaría con el compás elegante del viento, y sus movimientos cada vez serian más delicados, pero fieros cuando la situación lo ameritara, cosa la cual sería muy seguido. En poco tiempo su mente despertaría por completo y aprendería a hablar correctamente, a seguir ordenes, y a saber cual era su lugar como su sirvienta.

De pronto, algo comenzó a palpitar en su espalda, como si esta tuviera vida propia. La youkai gritó al tiempo que se tiraba de rodillas, vencida ante esta nueva sensación, mientras sentía como su espalda era lacerada por un dolor intenso y ardiente, como si un hierro al rojo vivo estuviera arrastrándose por su piel lentamente. Se llevó una mano a ella, tratando de detener semejante calvario, pero aparentemente nada la estaba tocando. Hubo un clímax en el dolor, el segundo antes de que se detuviera, como si el hierro ardiente se hubiera incrustado en su piel hasta llegar a su columna. Al siguiente segundo el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Se quedó quieta. Lentamente se llevó una mano a la espalda, y lo que sintió no era la piel lisa, como la de su cara o sus manos, sino una piel rugosa, de una textura extraña, incluso estaba caliente.

La youkai no sabía que en su espalda acababa de formarse la cicatriz de una quemadura, en forma de araña, que le abarcaba toda la espalda. El abultado abdomen de la alimaña residía en su cintura y las retorcidas ocho patas se extendían desde la orilla de la espalda con el torso y los hombros, como si la abrazara. La marca que la identificaría como propiedad de su creador, Naraku.

Él se acerco a ella. La chica lo vio aproximarse, e instintivamente dio un paso atrás, pero cuando acordó el hombre estaba detrás de ella. Asustada, volteó, como esperando que algo malo sucediera, pero lo que había hecho ese ser, al primero que veía, fue ponerle sobre el cuerpo desnudo una bata de seda blanca con la cual la cubrió, no sin antes inspeccionar rápidamente la cicatriz. Era idéntica a la suya. La enorme araña se extendía a todo lo largo y ancho de su espalda, arruinando la textura de la piel de su creación. _Simples efectos secundarios_, pensó.

Cuando Naraku subió su mirada a ella una vez colocada la bata, sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento. Algo le dijo a la youkai que compartía con él un lazo demasiado fuerte, pero aun no sabía lo que era. Lo que sí sabía, es que de alguna forma él era su dueño. _Eso no le gusto._

—Kanna— llamó Naraku con voz severa. La pequeña albina apareció frente a ellos con su misma mirada vacía y sosteniendo su espejo.

—Vístela— le ordenó. La niña se limitó a decir un escueto "sí, señor Naraku". Esa fue la primera vez que la chica escuchó el nombre del ser que más odiaría en su vida y el cual significaba el infortunio de su destino.

—¿Naraku?— susurró la mujer confundida, preguntándose que era esa palabra. Nadie le respondió, sólo presencio la sonrisa sardónica del aludido, mientras la pequeña la sacaba de ahí para conducirla dentro del castillo.

Una vez que Naraku se quedó solo, sonrió aun más, satisfecho.

—Fue mejor de lo que esperaba— se dijo, mientras hacia aparecer en su mano el corazón palpitante de su nueva hija, el cual, sólo por esa vez, no recibió agresión alguna.

* * *

Kanna le entregó a su hermana un yukata blanco y franjas rosas, de diseño discreto y envuelto cuidadosamente en papel. La youkai lo tomó confundida, sin saber por qué se lo daba, o que era.

—¿Qué es esto?— Kanna no respondió, pero sabiendo que su hermana menor aun no sabía vestirse, ella misma tomó el vestido y lo sacó de su envoltura. Con cuidado lo desenvolvió y prosiguió a vestirla, explicándole escuetamente donde debía meter los brazos, como se amarraba, y los nombres de las tres capas de tela que lo formaban. Eso sí, Kanna tuvo que hacer el nudo del obi, pues los movimientos de Kagura, aunque más despiertos, seguían siendo algo torpes, incapaces por ahora de armar un nudo decente.

Una vez vestida, la ayudó a peinarse. Le dijo que las hebras que invadían su cabeza se llamaban cabello, y que el suyo era de color negro como el de Naraku, ondulado y largo, prácticamente, idéntico al de él.

—¿Naraku? ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó la chica al escuchar de nuevo el peculiar nombre.

—Naraku es tu creador y amo— fue la escueta respuesta de Kanna, mientras esta le amarraba el cabello. Sabía que su hermana necesitaría tener el rostro despejado para poder pelear, no se podía dar el lujo de lucirlo suelto.

—¿Qué significa?— inquirió, sin entender aun que Naraku era un nombre propio.

—Infierno— respondió la albina. Su hermana no supo que era exactamente "_infierno_", pero algo le dijo que no era algo bueno. La palabra, la esencia de las letras, la carencia de emoción o tono con el que le respondió la niña, resultaba algo escalofriante. Por primera vez, la joven demonio sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda.

—Mira…— dijo Kanna, ofreciéndole el reflejo de su espejo para que su hermana viera su apariencia por primera vez. Ella, sin dudarlo, se miró en el espejo circular. Se asombró de ver que tenía los mismos ojos que el tal Naraku. Eran rojos como las pupilas de él, y su cabello también era idéntico, tal y como la pequeña le había asegurado, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir inspeccionando su nueva apariencia, pues Naraku entró a la habitación sin permiso.

—¿Ya has terminado, Kanna?— preguntó este acercándose a ambas.

—Sí, señor Naraku— murmuró la niña bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Naraku sonrió, y miró a su nueva extensión, casi con orgullo.

—Kanna, retírate— la niña asintió y acto seguido, simplemente desapareció. Su hermana menor se quedo mirando el lugar donde antes estuviera Kanna, expresando su asombro por medio de sus grandes ojos, abiertos como platos, sin entender como había hecho eso. Incluso extendió la mano, como para comprobar que realmente se había ido.

—Ella era Kanna. Tu hermana mayor— dijo Naraku, notando la confusión de la chica. Esta lo miró aun desconcertada. Naraku suspiró con desgano, para luego caminar alrededor de la youkai con curiosidad, como admirando una escultura con detenimiento. Se llevaba los dedos a la barbilla inspeccionando que todo lo que hizo estuviera en orden. Mientras, la joven cada vez se sentía más incomoda con esa penetrante mirada sobre ella y no podía evitar seguirlo con los ojos, con una expresión entre asombro y temor. Se sentía como si estuviera sola en medio de un basto terreno despejado, sin lugar donde esconderse, acechada por un buitre.

—Soy Naraku— dijo de pronto, una vez que quedo frente a ella —Soy tu amo y creador, y como mi sirvienta, tendrás que cumplir cada orden que te de al pie de la letra. Además de profesarme completa lealtad— le dijo con voz severa y dura mirada.

—Tú… eres Naraku… y, ella era Kanna— dijo mirando hacia donde había desaparecido la niña, aun con la confusión plantada en su rostro —¿Y… yo?— tartamudeó, señalándose a si misma.

—Ya te lo dije. Eres mi sirvienta— la chica sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho, una sensación extraña, que en ese momento no supo interpretar, pero no le gustaba, sin embargo se lo calló.

—¿Mi nombre?— preguntó ella, con cierto temor, pero comenzando a mostrar una mirada cada vez más altiva. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, su mente comenzaba a despertar cada vez más rápido, y adoptar el comportamiento que se le había dado.

—Vaya, aprendes rápido— susurró Naraku con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de que su extensión ya lograba diferencias las palabras y encontrarles significado. Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando, mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando algo. La joven miraba hacia donde él lo hacia, tratando de encontrar ese algo que el hombre buscaba, pero no veía nada interesante en la oscura habitación. Naraku seguía en silencio, y el ambiente comenzó a tensarse, al menos así lo sintió ella.

—Kagura— dijo de pronto Naraku, rompiendo el silencio, mirando a la recién llamada Kagura a los ojos.

—¿Kagura?—

—Sí. Ese será tu nombre. Kagura, la manipuladora del viento— aseveró.

—¿Puedo manipular el viento?— inquirió desconcertada —Pero… ¿viento? Yo…— susurró confundida, sin poder terminar la frase. No podía recordar nada, no podía recordar nada antes de haber visto por primera vez a ese hombre que se hacia llamar Naraku y que aseguraba ser su creador y dueño, como si apenas hubiera nacido, pero no era así… ella ya existía desde mucho antes, no sabía cómo, pero así era, pero por ahora, lo único que recordaba antes de eso y muy vagamente, era el mundo que el viento había recorrido mucho antes de que su misma esencia fuera capturada y tomara esa nueva forma.

Naraku la ignoró. Kanna había dicho que el viento sería demasiado difícil de domar, pero nadie, ni siquiera tal elemento, podía resistir su poder, así tuviera que usar la fuerza. Por ahora, Kagura iba bastante bien, y esperaba que así siguiera. Sin hacer mucho caso, de entre sus ropas sacó tres objetos envueltos. Los colocó sobre una pequeña mesa.

—Esto…— dijo desenvolviendo un abanico y enseñándoselo a Kagura —es un abanico. Pronto aprenderás a usarlo. Será tu arma y con el manipularas al viento y a los muertos. No es necesario que te diga que debes llevarlo contigo siempre— acto seguido, se lo entregó. Kagura lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró con curiosidad, abriéndolo y cerrándolo en repetidas ocasiones. Algo le dijo que lo tomara con la mano derecha, con suavidad, y que lo blandiera delicadamente pero con firmeza frente a ella. Así lo hizo, pero sin querer el movimiento provocó que una ráfaga de viento fuera hacia ella y que al chocar con el abanico crearan varias cuchillas brillantes, hechas de viento y youki maligno, que con una rapidez impresionante fueron a dar contra la pared con furia, provocando que esta se hiciera pedazos al ser arrasada por las cuchillas de viento.

Kagura se quedó boquiabierta sin reaccionar, sin mover un músculo, sosteniendo el abanico, el cual al cabo de unos segundos se le cayó de las manos sin darse cuenta.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?— exclamó sorprendida, mirando el abanico sobre el suelo, aparentemente inofensivo, tratando de encontrar de donde habían salido esas cosas. Naraku le dio un pequeño vistazo a la pared destruida con una mezcla de indiferencia, aunque también parecía estar apunto de carcajearse.

—Parece que tienes talento— dijo con burla, volviendo a su tarea de desenvolver los otros dos objetos, mientras Kagura levantaba del suelo el abanico. Procuró no abrirlo.

—Kagura, acércate— le ordenó, a lo cual la joven más o menos reaccionó. Apenas se acostumbraba a ser llamada "Kagura", pero lo obedeció.

Naraku siguió con su tarea, y de una pequeña cajita sacó un prendedor, una perla de jade, con dos plumas blancas incrustadas en ella.

—Esto lo llevaras en la cabeza. Cuando quieras, las plumas pueden aumentar de tamaño y te servirán como medio de transporte, pero debes aprender a usarlas correctamente, y mientras estés sobre la pluma debes concentrarte, o de lo contrario caerás— Kagura extendió la mano queriendo tocarlas, sin entender como algo tan pequeño podría aumentar de tamaño como para ser capaz de cargarla en el aire.

—No las toques— ordenó Naraku antes de que Kagura pudiera siquiera rozarlas —Después de eso, será mejor que las uses afuera— dijo mirando con cierto agrado el destrozo que el descuido de Kagura había provocado. En cierto modo, a Naraku le parecía que la torpeza de Kagura resultaba adorable, claro que el gusto no le iba a durar más de una semana.

—Y por ultimo…— el hanyou abrió otra pequeña caja, de madera. Dentro se encontraban dos aretes igualmente hechos de perlas de jade como el prendedor, y unos pequeños detalles en coral negro colgaban al final de las cinco perlas verdes —Son aretes. Se usan en las orejas— Kagura instintivamente se llevó una mano a la orejas, toqueteándolas con curiosidad. Notó que eran puntiagudas, y también se dio cuenta de que las orejas de Naraku, eran redondas. Se preguntó a que se debía tal diferencia, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

—¿Y para que son?— inquirió.

—Para nada, en realidad. Sólo son adornos que usaras para mi gusto— le respondió. Kagura lo vio con cierto desprecio. Esas últimas palabras no le habían gustado nada. Estuvo apunto de protestar, pero notó que Naraku nuevamente se había quedado muy pensativo, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

—Ah, casi lo olvido…— esta vez se dirigió a un armario que estaba en la habitación, y de ahí sacó unos pequeños envases que coloco en la mesa.

—¿Y eso qué es?— se apresuró a preguntar Kagura, picada por la curiosidad.

—Maquillaje. Para resaltar tu belleza— Kagura frunció el entrecejo. ¿Resaltar su qué? ¿Belleza?

—¿Y… también lo usare para tu puro gusto?— preguntó esta con algo de desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Por supuesto— respondió el hanyou, con una sonrisa que Kagura finalmente pudo interpretar. Le pareció una sonrisa despreciable. Comenzaba a desconfiar de ese ser. Había algo extraño con él, algo que no terminaba de cuadrar. Definitivamente no debía confiar plenamente en él, pero, por ahora, no sabía nada del mundo; tendría que… confiar.

Sin decir nada más, Naraku se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Kagura lo detuvó.

—Naraku— lo llamó, con el nombre ahora bien memorizado en su mente. Era un nombre que jamás olvidaría. El aludido apenas volteó la cabeza, mirándola de reojo, esperando escuchar la razón por la cual lo llamó.

—¿Qué significa Kagura?— Naraku sonrió con ironía.

—Danza de los Dioses— respondió, y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Kagura se quedó quieta en su lugar, apretando con fuerza su abanico, mirando atenta el lugar por donde había salido Naraku. Por ahora, no sabía casi nada. No supo como fue que aprendió a hablar, a moverse, a caminar, ni porque estaba ella en ese castillo oscuro y que olía a veneno, ni porque ese hombre se hacia llamar su amo y creador, ni sabía que ordenes, según el, estaba obligada a cumplir. Había algo mal aquí, algo extraño, que le causaba desconfiar de todo a su alrededor. Simplemente algo estaba mal, y lo más raro es que no era lo que la rodeaba, más bien… algo estaba mal con ella. Algo estaba atrapado y en su ser, ese algo pugnaba por salir. Fue la primera vez que sintió el deseo por la libertad, aunque aun no lo llamara con esas palabras.

Kagura se acercó a la pared que ella misma había desecho, la cual daba hacia uno de los patios. Se encontró con un ambiente pesado y denso, que apestaba a muerte y veneno, y un cielo negro, como niebla púrpura, rodeaba todo el cielo que alcanzaba a ver. Se preguntó que habría detrás de esa espesa niebla que se movía con pesadez, y algo le decía que ella antes había estado afuera de ahí y por todos los lugares, y que ahora, por culpa de ese hombre llamado Naraku, estaba atrapada dentro de ese cuerpo que no era el suyo, y más que nada, literalmente, estaba atrapada entre las manos de ese hombre.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no era el viento libre de antaño. También se dio cuenta de otra cosa, algo que la perturbó aun más… se tocó el pecho, y no escuchó ni sintió nada dentro de él. Sintió angustia por ese algo que le faltaba. Esa sólo era la primera angustia de las muchas que sufriría a lo largo de su corta vida.

* * *

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento y claro, por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños. ****Los reviews que recibí especialmente me gustaron.**

**En fin, con respecto al capitulo, sé que con Kagura se podría pensar que caí en el OOC, pero pensé: la chica, que no lleva ni una hora de nacida no se va a poner al tú por tú con Naraku, porque ni siquiera lo conoce, no intentará escapar, ni sabrá hablar del todo bien ni moverse adecuadamente porque, como todo recién nacido, se necesita un poco de tiempo para ello, además de que no conoce nada del mundo y todo es nuevo para ella, fue por eso que, intentando contrarrestar eso, mencione varias veces que Kagura sentía angustia de ese "**_**algo**_**" que le faltaba, o sea su corazón, y que también sentía ese "**_**no sé qué**_**", esa sensación de que ella no pertenece ahí, lo que se traduce como su deseo de ser libre a pesar de que aun no lo llama exactamente de esa manera, pues la idea que estoy usando aquí es que Kagura prácticamente esta hecha, no sólo de carne y huesos, sino que lo que le da vida es el viento, literalmente.**

**También quizás sea considerado algo de poca importancia el mencionar de donde obtuvo sus ropas y las armas que usa Kagura. Bueno, quise mostrarlo como una especie de "intercambio". Para mi, los aretes, el abanico de Kagura y demás, son las pocas cosas que Naraku le dio, o le regaló, los escasos "premios" que le dio a ella, además de que quise mostrar todas las cosas, materiales y no materiales, que fueron formando al personaje que conocimos en Inuyasha, tanto física como mentalmente. Sobre los aretes y el prendedor, no estoy segura si sean de jade, pero supongo que sí, además tengo entendido que desde hace 5.000 años el jade se usa en China para fabricar accesorios y utensilios, aunque no sé que tanta comunicación habría entre Japón y China en ese tiempo. **

**Con respecto a có****mo Naraku crea a Kagura; no sé si recuerden que cuando crea a Musou, Naraku expulsa una parte de su cuerpo que básicamente es carne cruda, y de ahí sale Musou, y se sabe que con algunas otras extensiones usa partes de su cuerpo, como cabello. Yo supongo que la manera en la que les da vida es por medio de los poderes de la perla, y que quizás sólo necesita ciertos "ingredientes" para otorgarles ciertos poderes, pues todas las extensiones de Naraku tienen características determinadas y diferentes unos con otros.**

**Con el nombre de Kagura, existe una antigua ceremonia teatral de origen japonés llamado "Kagura", que significa "Danza de los Dioses", y obviamente es en honor a ellos, y es de la religión sintoísta. Me pareció que el nombre del personaje, era lo más lógico que significara eso (y quizás Naraku hasta se basó en esa misma ceremonia para llamar así a su extensión), si contamos además que todos los ataques de Kagura tienen la connotación de "danza". Con Naraku, según leí, su nombre sí significa "infierno" en japonés antiguo (no crean que lo mencione nomás por hacerme la dramática, además le va bastante bien, ¿no creen?).**

**Bueno creo que ya me alargué**** bastante dando explicaciones, cualquier duda que les quede sobre el capitulo sólo mándenme un review y yo con gusto contestaré. Ya saben, acepto sugerencias, ideas, (¡halagos!) y también criticas constructivas. Espero el capitulo les haya gustado y sigan leyendo, no tardaré demasiado en subir el siguiente capitulo, ya prácticamente está escrito.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. The Favorite

**The Favorite**

Los días posteriores a su nacimiento, Kagura había estado muy entretenida y ocupada, practicando las técnicas y habilidades con las cuales había nacido. Enseguida pudo darse cuenta de que tenía el talento innato de controlar el viento a su gusto, lo cual, no era nada descabellado, siendo ella una youkai nacida de dicho elemento… y de Naraku.

Pero, es decir, ¡ella ni siquiera podía ver el aire! simplemente lo sentía; incluso se dio cuenta de que los movimientos de su cuerpo eran guiados por él, como si de un sentido instintivo se tratase. Escuchaba con atención lo que el viento murmuraba, cosa que a los oídos de cualquier otro insulso, le parecerían simples corrientes de aire que vibraban al chocar con los árboles o la tierra, o incluso podrían pasar desapercibidas. Para Kagura no, ella hasta podía olerlo. Antes de intentar cualquier cosa con su abanico, Kagura se había dado a la tarea de conocer el viento, o más bien, de recordar lo que era. Podía oler la esencia misma del elemento. Podía separar los aromas y los hedores de él y alejarlos, dejarlo limpio, sin impurezas, con la esencia misma intacta, aunque, no tenía palabras para describir cual era su aroma, ni podía traducir a palabras que ella conociera lo que el viento decía.

Sólo había una cosa que entendía del viento. Una sola palabra, y era_ libertad_. Nunca antes la había escuchado; en la fortaleza de Naraku esa palabra no existía ni tenía validez, pero aun así ella la conocía. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, cuando por segundos el viento le gritaba aquello con una inoportuna y refrescante corriente que le alborotaba el cabello, se dio cuenta de que ella, a diferencia del viento que podía controlar, no poseía tal cosa, no era capaz de traducir en hechos la palabra. Su mismo cuerpo era una irrefutable muestra de ello. Una prisión de carne y hueso en la que fue encarcelada contra su voluntad.

Era como si hubiesen profanado el invisible elemento.

Aun no nacía la ira de aquella revelación, pues la relativamente pequeña Kagura aun no comprendía del todo dicha situación, y actuaba como si todo eso fuese un estado temporal.

Si hubiera sabido desde antes lo equivocada que estaba…

* * *

Desde que Naraku le diera esos "obsequios", Kagura no lo había vuelto a ver, y supuso estaría perdido por ahí en el castillo, y a decir verdad, así lo prefería. De esa forma podía concentrarse en si misma y aprender todo lo que tuviera que aprender. A la que sí había visto en repetidas ocasiones era a su supuesta hermana mayor (como ese hombre le había dicho), la tal Kanna. Aun no entendía como es que ella podía ser "mayor", si se veía tan sólo como una niña y apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Le pareció extraño que nunca hablara, y de hecho, en alguna ocasión le había preguntado por qué razón siempre estaba tan callada. Nunca recibió respuesta. El asunto quedó ahí.

Cuando Kagura se dispuso a usar las cosas que Naraku le había dado, batalló un poco en ponerse los dichosos aretes. Al principio intentó insertarlos en los lóbulos de sus orejas, pero Kanna le explicó que antes debía perforárselos. Tuvo que hacerlo ella misma con una aguja, y aunque le dolió, ese insignificante piquete no se había comparado con el tremendo dolor con el que despertó cuando su corazón fue arrancado de su pecho.

También, y realmente no entendía como, había aprendido a maquillarse. Le había pedido ayuda a Kanna, pero esta le respondió que ella jamás había usado maquillaje, y tan sólo se limitó a prestarle el espejo. De un momento a otro Kagura se encontró aplicándose sombra rosada en la orilla de los parpados con mucha desenvoltura, como si lo hubiera hecho de toda la vida; con un delgado pincel delineó sus ojos con negro. Esos pequeños detalles habían hecho que sus ojos se vieran más femeninos y mejor definidos, en cierta manera, diferentes a los de Naraku. Desde que se dio cuenta de ello decidió usarlo todo el tiempo. Por alguna razón no le gustaba ser tan similar a Naraku. Pareciéndose tanto a él, le daba la impresión de que ella, le pertenecía aun más.

—Aun así le perteneces— susurró Kanna de pronto, haciendo que Kagura súbitamente perdiera la atención de su rostro recién acicalado reflejándose en el espejo.

—¿Qué?— dijo esta, confundida por la frase. La niña jamás hablaba, ahora había pronunciado más de tres palabras por voluntad propia… y, por alguna razón no le gustó lo que había escuchado.

—No importa que tanto lo intentes, o cuanto maquillaje uses. La marca en tu espalda habla por si sola— añadió secamente la niña. Kagura, entrecerrando los ojos con cierta malicia, le dio la impresión de que la chiquilla estaba ligeramente celosa. Sonrió burlona.

—Creí que no sentías nada. ¿Acaso estas celosa de mi?— preguntó la youkai con tono déspota. Kanna no pudo evitar pensar que su hermana menor aun era muy ingenua. Después de todo, era una recién nacida, y no sabía lo que decía al afirmar que ella fuera preferida por Naraku, como la joven parecía suponerlo.

—Naraku no tiene favoritas. Sólo herramientas— refutó la albina, aun más escuetamente de lo normal.

Kagura no prestó más atención y dio por terminada la extraña charla. Realmente ese hombre no le daba buena espina, quería tener que ver con él lo menos posible, ¿y ser su favorita? Bueno, no era una idea que le atrajera mucho, solamente lo había dicho para importunar a la niña, aunque no le sirvió de mucho tal entretenimiento ante la firme impavidez de esta.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a verse en el espejo. Finalmente, terminó de acicalarse al pintarse los labios con un pincel, dejando en ellos un intenso color granate, haciendo que estos se vieran ligeramente más gruesos. Finalizado eso, sonrió ampliamente, de manera casi infantil, para comprobar si los labios estaban bien definidos y procurando no mancharse los dientes con la pintura roja. Le preguntó a Kanna como se veía, pero ella no respondió. A veces la niña, aunque la conocía poco, la exasperaba, pero por un momento se preguntó si a Kanna después de todo sí le había molestado su comentario, pero, ya que se supone que no sentía nada, pensó que era una idea descabellada y terminó por desecharla.

Entonces, mientras contemplaba su imagen en el espejo, Kagura conoció la placentera y arrogante vanidad, características tan bien heredadas de su creador.

* * *

Los siguientes días estuvo aprendiendo y perfeccionando sus habilidades con el abanico y el viento, casi sin descanso. Sentía una extraña y apremiante ansia de saber todo lo que se relacionara con el viento y la habilidad única de manipularlo, y por esa razón apenas era capaz de conciliar el sueño durante las pocas noches que llevaba con vida. De hecho en una de esas, Kagura se levantó en la madrugada, incapaz de dormir y se dispuso a practicar sin más preámbulo, a pesar del alboroto que ello causaba, aunque los dos únicos habitantes más del castillo no se quejaron.

El primer ataque que dominó fue el de las Danzas de las Cuchillas, de hecho fue con ese mismo ataque con el cual accidentalmente destruyó aquel cuarto sin darse cuenta, y en el patio, mientras aprendía a usarlo, había cortado por accidente más de un árbol. Cada vez que pasaba algo así, Kagura reía como una chiquilla. Como si se tratase de una niña, le divertía ver los destrozos que podía causar y destruir los juguetes para ver que tenían dentro sin preocuparse por nada. Fue el ataque más fácil de dominar. Prácticamente fue un juego de niños.

Un par de días después aprendió la Danza del Dragón, con el cual lograba crear múltiples tornados a su antojo, incluso, también aprendió a deshacer las agresivas corrientes de aire creadas por su abanico, tan sólo con un simple movimiento que dirigiera una fuerte brisa a los tornados, haciendo que estos se desnivelaran y rápidamente desaparecieran. Al final del día dejó un sinnúmero de agujeros en la tierra y un chiquero al derrumbar una barda de madera.

Aun le faltaba dominar uno de los ataques más interesantes en su haber; la Danza de la Muerte, pero según Kanna, para eso, necesitaba un cadáver, o en otro caso, necesitaba algún ser sin alma, cortesía de la albina, para que este fuera manipulado por ella. Según Kanna esas técnicas las aprendería una vez estando en batalla, aunque también le sugirió, que si lo deseaba, podía tomar como conejillo de indias a alguno de los esqueléticos soldados muertos que habían quedado regados por los pasillos del castillo. A Kagura le dio algo de pereza hacer tanto circo por un ataque, prefería improvisar cuando la hora llegara. Al final de cuentas, había aprendido a dominar cada uno de los ataque con dos o tres intentos a lo mucho. Durante esos tres días se dio cuenta de que el viento estaba de su lado y a su favor, y que lo podía doblegar como a ella le viniera en gana.

El viento era suyo y de nadie más.

Se sintió invencible con semejante poder en sus manos. Algo como el viento podía resultar ser sumamente peligroso, tan fácil de crear, e indestructible; ideal, por la simple razón de que siempre se encuentra presente, y ella lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar su abanico, doblar un poco la muñeca y asestar el golpe, incluso dándose el lujo de aparentarlo delicado pero firme. Miró su abanico con detenimiento. Tan inofensivo que se veía, y ella, una mujer, tomaría por sorpresa al pobre infeliz con el que le tocara luchar. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió la avidez de la violencia correr por su sangre con ira, producto de su carne proveniente de Naraku y su naturaleza maligna, pero, igualmente desde que su corazón fuera arrancado, sentía otra cosa totalmente opuesta, producto de su etérea naturaleza originaria del viento.

Podía sentir el ansia de la ira gritándole ser satisfecha a base de sangre y la humillación ajena, pero otro deseo se iba acumulando rápidamente en su cuerpo, incluso más fuerte. El viento es agresivo, pero cuando lo desea, también puede ser una simple y refrescante brisa en un día caluroso. Más que desear matar a sus enemigos, a los cuales aun no conocía, lo que deseaba era salir de aquel extraño encierro y volver a recorrer los lugares donde antaño estuvo viajando.

Esa palabra se concretó en su cabeza una vez más. Libertad.

—"_Sabía que sería más difícil de lo que Naraku creía_"— pensó Kanna, observando a su hermana, sentada en una de las ramas de los árboles del jardín, de los pocos que se habían salvado de las practicas de Kagura. Se había dedicado a ver (o espiar, era una mejor palabra para describirlo) a su nueva hermana estos últimos días. A veces la veía directamente, y en otras ocasiones, la espiaba através de su espejo, comprobando lo que imaginó desde un principio; aquella sensación latente de desconfianza y riesgo. Kanna no sólo era la nada, y aunque nadie lo sabía y quizá ni siquiera Naraku tenía conocimiento de ello, Kanna también podía leer y ver el interior del alma de una persona con sólo reflejarla en su espejo.

Su misma esencia era algo semejante al eterno reflejo de un espejo vacío frente a otro, reflejando al cristal contrario, y que sólo es capaz de adquirir sentido cuando el espejo refleja algo más, como las almas que ella se dedica a atrapar… y ya que eran su especialidad, Kanna podía leerlas, ver en lo más profundo de su esencia, más no comprenderlas.

Sabía que esa palabra, ahora relativamente inofensiva, "_libertad_", en poco tiempo se volvería peligrosa. No entendía la naturaleza de la palabra, jamás la había experimentado ni sentía deseos de hacerlo, pero sí sabía que se convertiría en una obsesión para su hermana menor y más de un dolor de cabeza para su creador. Esa palabra y la acción de la misma no tenían validez alguna al ser una propiedad de Naraku.

Ya se lo había dicho ella a Naraku. El viento era _demasiado _arriesgado.

—Kagura— una grave y rasposa voz la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al mismo tiempo, la imagen de Kagura en el espejo de Kanna, se desvaneció. La niña notó que, si no hubiera desecho la imagen dentro de él, el cristal se hubiera partido en dos. Mientras tanto, la aludida se giró asustada. No había sentido ninguna presencia (en realidad jamás había sentido una presencia, pues Kanna no poseía aura, y esa era la primera vez que veía a Naraku estando medianamente conciente). Por otra parte, ante la aparición de Naraku, algo le dijo a la joven que lo que estaba pensando segundos atrás no era _correcto_, no ante los ojos de aquel hombre que clavaba sobre ella su penetrante mirada.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿te asuste?— preguntó este con una sonrisa falsa. Kagura no se atrevió a responder. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde hace casi una semana. Y sí, la había asustado.

—¿Ya has aprendido a usar el abanico?— inquirió él, mirando el objeto con curiosidad, el cual estaba entre las manos de su "hija".

—Sí. Resulto ser muy fácil— respondió ella con un aire de orgullosa arrogancia.

—Bien… muy bien— susurró Naraku con una pequeña sonrisa —Y… ¿tienes alguna duda?— preguntó disimuladamente.

—¿Duda?— Kagura frunció el entrecejo —No, para nada— aseveró desconfiada... ¿a que se estaría refiriendo con duda? Prefirió no prestarle más atención a ello, así que volvió a su tarea de practicar con el abanico, aun con Naraku presente, aunque este procuró alejarse un poco, no por miedo al viento que Kagura estaba apunto de crear y que, debido aun a su inexperiencia, podía resultar ser peligroso o salirse de control, sino para ver mejor el espectáculo.

Kagura intentó de nuevo la Danza de las cuchillas, pero, la presencia de Naraku la ponía un poco nerviosa. Intentando disimularlo, se controló todo lo que pudo, respiró profundamente y se concentró en la dirección hacia la cual soplaba el viento. Estaba lista para atacar. Ya no se percató más de la presencia de Naraku. Este sonrió, y su gesto fue tan endemoniadamente maligno y su mirada tan mezquina, que mientras Kanna lo veía, ésta exhaló con fuerza todo el aire de sus pulmones. Había estado aguantando la respiración desde que Naraku había aparecido, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Estaba segura de que algo malo estaba por suceder; Naraku nunca sonreía de esa manera sin razón alguna.

El segundo antes de que Kagura doblara la muñeca de la mano que empuñaba su abanico, sintió una corriente de aire, muy, pero muy ligera. Era fría, y no tenía aroma alguno. Nadie habría notado tal nimiedad en el cambio del viento, solamente ella podía percatarse de cada fibra y cada brisa que estuviera a metros de distancia. Ese ligero soplo se le hizo familiar, y a la vez extraño, muy diferente al aire común y corriente. Quiso saber de donde provenía, por lo cual atacó hacia dicha dirección. Su muñeca se dobló llevando consigo el abanico que resguardó la misteriosa corriente ajena, regresándola a su punto de origen.

Las brillantes cuchillas no tardaron en aparecer y viajaron rápidamente hacia uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban. Naraku sonrió aun más. Todo eso resultaba una comedia exquisita que, ni por un parpadeo, debía perderse.

Kanna se percató en milésimas de segundo que las cuchillas de Kagura venían directamente hacia ella. Instintivamente, estuvo apunto de poner su espejo entre ella y el afilado viento para protegerse y regresar el ataque, pero entonces Naraku la miró. Sintió sus ojos incrustándose en su ser como un hierro al rojo vivo. La miró a los ojos fijamente. Podía sentir sobre ella las rojas pupilas en las suyas oscuras y opacas, minimizándola. "_Ni se te ocurra_" escuchó en su mente la chiquilla, y esta, obediente como siempre, y esperando el golpe, simplemente apretó el espejo con fuerza contra su pecho. Conforme avanzaban las cuchillas el viento iba haciéndose más fuerte y agresivo. Mientras se acercaban, sintió su cabello ser arrastrado hacia atrás y su vestido alborotarse. Estaban ya muy cerca. Se preparó lo mejor que pudo para recibir el agresivo ataque, y para cuando acordó vio las danzantes cuchillas frente a ella, y después no vio nada más.

Fue como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Las cuchillas atacaron sin piedad el tronco del árbol y cortaron la mayoría de sus ramas como si de mantequilla se tratasen. Por unos segundos el árbol pareció quedar intacto. Aun seguía altivo y bien plantado en la tierra, pero a los tres segundos de que las cuchillas desaparecieron después de arremolinarse sobre él, las hojas secas comenzaron a caer al suelo. Algunas de ellas estaban trituradas. A eso le siguieron las ramas, que primero, una a una fueron cayendo, hasta que se formó una avalancha de hojas, ramas y madera machacada que terminaron en el suelo. Las ligeras astillas volaron por el aire aun alborotado. Después el grueso tronco del árbol se partió en cuatro pedazos y cayeron uno encima de otro con un pesado sonido.

Kagura sonrió ampliamente mientras veía como varios pedazos de hojas y polvo volaba aun por el aire. Este ataque había resultado ser aun más efectivo que los demás. Quizá, ya había aprendido a dominar a la perfección la Danza de las Cuchillas. Bajó el abanico satisfecha, pero dispuesta a usar un par de árboles más como tiro al blanco.

—Excelente, Kagura— la halagó Naraku. La aludida volteó a verlo, orgullosa. Notó que la sonrisa de ese hombre era sincera, y por un momento creyó que tal vez sí podía confiar en él.

—Pero…— dijo de pronto el hanyou —Creo que no sólo el árbol ha resultado dañado—

—¿Eh?— la sonrisa de Kagura desapareció tan rápido como llegó —Bueno, solamente que hubiera matado a una ardilla accidentalmente— explicó la despreocupada chica, encogiéndose de hombros y restándose culpa

—No, algo más que eso— afirmó. Ahora, su sonrisa se había vuelto hostil y penetrante. Kagura entonces supo que algo andaba mal, y ese algo se comprobó cuando un ligero y débil gemido de dolor se escuchó, proveniente del árbol destruido. Kagura entrecerró los ojos dirigiendo la mirada al árbol, tratando de ver que era… ahora que la youkai lo pensaba bien, el penetrante veneno que invadía el lugar mataría a cualquier ser viviente en cuestión de días, a menos que fuese un demonio. Entonces no podía haber animales en el árbol…

—¿Escuchaste eso?— inquirió la youkai, intrigada.

—Sí, creo que fue Kanna. Ella estaba en el árbol. Puede que la hayas hecho pedazos— los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos al escuchar tales palabras. No perdió un sólo segundo más y fue hacia el árbol corriendo.

—"_Que te sirva de lección, Kanna… y también a ti, Kagura_"— pensó para sus adentros Naraku, regocijándose, mientras también caminaba hacia la miseria que quedaba de árbol, pero a paso neutral, como disfrutando el espectáculo.

Bien lo había dicho, eso sería todo un deleite de espectáculo cargado del más cruel y acido humor negro, donde él era el director, y sus extensiones, aunque talentosas, simples actrices desechables a su antojo, las cuales no conocían el guión, resultando eso en una obra aun más natural. Después se todo, se podría decir que las pobres chicas no eran más que títeres de madera podrida, las cuales se movían al compás del ritmo de los hilos que Naraku manipulaba con regocijo y frialdad.

—¡¿Kanna?— exclamó Kagura mientras se inclinaba ante el destrozado árbol. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a hurgar entre las ramas y a arrojarlas lejos en su camino de encontrar a la niña. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar indicios de ella. Después de apartar unas cuantas ramas y pedazos de madera, Kagura descubrió retazos de la antes inmaculada ropa de Kanna, que ahora se hallaba sucia y rota, y segundos después divisó una de las infantiles piernas, mientras el resto del cuerpo seguía a medio sepultar.

—¡Kanna! ¡¿Estas bien?— preguntó en vano, pues la niña no respondió. La youkai siguió quitándole de encima los pedazos de árbol hasta que logró desenterrarla.

Descubrió a Kanna herida. Tenía raspones en el rostro y los brazos. ¿Raspones? No, no eran raspones ni rasguños. Kagura, con sumo desconcierto, descubrió que las heridas en realidad se asemejaban a las múltiples fisuras de un cristal maltratado. Una gruesa y larga fisura le atravesaba toda una mejilla. Otra, muy grande, daba dos vueltas en el brazo izquierdo, dando la impresión de que la extremidad se desprendería de un momento a otro; las demás, aunque más pequeñas, invadían el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía el kimono a medio desgarrar, listo para ser considerado basura, y el cabello estaba despeinado y enredado con varias astillas y hojas. La pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados y no movía ni un músculo, y Kagura temió haberla matado en el ataque, aunque era un milagro que siguiera en una pieza.

—Kanna, despierta— pidió, zarandeándola un poco, temerosa de lastimarla más; literalmente parecía que iba a romperse en mil pedazos. Finalmente la niña abrió los ojos débilmente.

Entonces la albina gimió muy tenuemente, con los ojos apenas abiertos. Sentía cada una de las fisuras de su cuerpo arder, como si se tratasen de rasguños y cortes en una piel humana, y como si estos sangraran, pero Kanna no sangraba. Aun así dolían, sin embargo no era capaz de expresarlo. Eso le daba un espeluznante aire de que no le importaban sus lesiones y de que de un momento a otro se levantaría como si nada.

—Lo siento mucho, Kanna. No sabía que estabas aquí— se disculpó Kagura, con la cara cayéndosele de la vergüenza. No era que quisiese la niña, apenas y la conocía, pero se había portado bien con ella y le había servido de compañía (aunque muy a su manera), y a pesar de su silencio e indiferencia, la verdad, la chiquilla se daba a querer y le caía bien (también, muy a la manera de Kagura). Quien sabe, tal vez era porque simplemente eran hermanas.

Entonces, como si no hubiera escuchado ni una palabra de la improvisada disculpa, Kanna se levantó con la eterna indiferencia plantada en su rostro. Había perdido una sandalia, su cabello estaba enmarañado como un viejo nido de pájaros y una de las violetas que lo adornaban ahora yacía semidestruida entre las ramas.

—¿Kanna?— la llamó Kagura, desconcertada. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ponerse en pie? Es más, el ataque debió haberla descuartizado, aunque supuso que, por ser una youkai como ella, los ataques no le afectaban tanto.

Mientras, la niña buscaba algo con insistencia. Había perdido su espejo durante la confusión del ataque, pero en algún lado debía estar. Sólo esperaba que este no se hubiera dañado, o tendría muchos problemas con Naraku.

—¿Buscabas esto?— preguntó una voz. Ambas hermanas voltearon a ver a su amo, quien sostenía el susodicho espejo, intacto. No tenía un sólo rasguño o fisura. Era como si ni siquiera hubiera estado con Kanna durante el ataque.

Con gentileza, Naraku le extendió el espejo a Kanna, quien lo tomó con sumo cuidado. A Kagura le dio la impresión de poder escuchar crujir las heridas del cuerpo de su hermana, provocándole una sensación de cosquilleo incomodo en el estomago.

—Gracias, señor Naraku— dijo la niña, sin emoción alguna. Cualquier otro que no la conociera hubiera pensado que la pequeña estaba fingiendo un muy mal intento de agradecimiento.

—Ahora retírate, Kanna, y descansa hasta que tus heridas sanen— ordenó el hibrido despreocupadamente.

-Sí señor- contestó, y obedeciendo, desapareció poco a poco. Quizás un poco más lentamente de lo usual.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Kagura, ya más tranquila, aunque terriblemente incomoda por lo sucedido, se levantó. Se sacudió la tierra y las astillas de las manos, y después las de la ropa.

—No sabía que estaba ahí—

—Supongo que está un poco celosa— comentó Naraku negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Celosa? ¿No se supone que ella no siente nada?— inquirió confundida la joven.

—Después de todo, durante algún tiempo sólo éramos ella y yo— prosiguió Naraku, como si no hubiera escuchado a Kagura. Ella lo miró confundida, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada.

—Es obvio, Kagura. Kanna está celosa de ti— le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. A cualquier otra mujer la hubiese derretido tal gesto que rayaba en lo perversamente sensual, e instantáneamente se hubiera sonrojado, pero Kagura sí supo interpretarlo como lo que era; una sonrisa cruel y despreciable. Lejos de sonrojarse o gustarle aquello, tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero mantuvo la calma. Volvía a desconfiar de ese hombre como lo había hecho desde el primer día.

—¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?— inquirió con algo de ingenuidad. Ella no esperó que la reacción de Naraku ante sus palabras, fuera que éste se acercara a ella como un animal apunto de atacar a su desprevenida presa. Kagura sintió el miedo atravesarle el pecho y dio un paso hacia atrás, y ante esa feroz mirada, se habría alejado rápidamente, pero Naraku se lo impidió cuando la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la atrajo hacia él sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Como es lógico, Kagura tomó dicho gesto como una agresión, y por consiguiente comenzó a forcejear, pero apenas lo hizo, Naraku la inmovilizó apretando más su brazo, casi encajándole las uñas. La youkai gimió tenuemente cuando sintió su piel tensarse bajo los intrusos dedos, cuando de pronto Naraku llevó la otra mano a la nuca de la joven y la obligó a verlo de frente. El desgraciado no desaprovechó la oportunidad de jalar del cabello a la youkai, arrancándole un par de gemidos.

—¿Qu-qué estas haciendo?— balbuceó aterrada. La voz le temblaba. No entendía a que venia tal agresión, sólo sabía que el muy maldito lo estaba disfrutando. Con su única mano libre intentaba alejarlo de ella, pero era en vano empujar; él no se movió un sólo centímetro. Se dio cuenta de que ese hombre la superaba por mucho en fuerza.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta— le dijo, acercando su rostro al de ella, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos. En fin, ¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos el regocijarse escrutando una mirada de confusión y miedo en los ojos de alguien. Para él siempre era grato ver una expresión de terror y odio, sobretodo si dicho gesto era por su causa y más si se trataba de una indefensa y hermosa mujer asustada.

Los labios de Naraku se acercaron a uno de los oídos de Kagura con una desesperante lentitud.

—Kanna esta celosa porque…— y en el acto, los labios de Naraku rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Kagura se estremeciera.

—Eres mi favorita— siseó con voz grave, como aterciopelada, y a la vez áspera, como una serpiente. Kagura sentía palpitar algo dentro de su pecho, con fuerza. Al menos así lo habría sentido si tuviera un corazón. La pobre se limitó a apretar la ropa de Naraku con su mano libre, aun tratando de empujarlo lejos, pero ese gesto sólo le sacó una muda risilla al despiadado hibrido.

Naraku mantuvo a Kagura así unos segundos más, lo suficiente para satisfacerse. Casi podía oler el miedo y el rechazo que emanaba del cuerpo de su "hija" al escuchar su respuesta. Naraku finalmente la soltó, incluso se dio el lujo de hacerlo con una desesperante y repugnante gentileza. Antes de irse, el hanyou hasta se tomó la descarada libertad de retirarse muy lentamente, dejando que la mano que momentos atrás aprisionaba el brazo de su extensión, viajara con suavidad por encima de las clavículas de la chica, como si fuese una gentil caricia, sin separar un sólo instante las yemas de sus dedos que pasaban por encima de la ropa con engañosa docilidad. Ante ese gesto y sin saber que esperar, Kagura se estremeció aun más, y le temblaron las piernas. Temió caer al suelo al sentir como sus piernas desfallecían cada vez más rápido.

Kagura conoció lo que significaba un _sutil_ gesto de dominación, pero dominación, al fin y al cabo, pero había tenido suerte; las siguientes afirmaciones de su poder sobre ella no serian sutiles.

Naraku desapareció, Kagura se quedó quieta en su lugar, sin atreverse a mover un sólo músculo, reteniendo la respiración. En cierto momento miró de reojo hacia atrás. Naraku ya se había ido, entonces tuvo la fuerza para exhalar con cansancio y ansia. Se había estado aguantando la respiración todo ese rato, el cual se le había hecho eterno. Pensó que jamás se iría.

Inmediatamente una sensación de pesadez e incomodidad se apoderó de su pecho. La misma sensación fue aumentando de fuerza, incrustándose en ella como una espada caliente. Si hubiera tenido corazón, este habría latido tan fuerte que la amenaza de que se saliera de su pecho casi podría ser palpable, pero esa sensación de "_no sé qué_" era el único sustituto que su cuerpo tenía para compensar la falta de un corazón que latiera.

Kagura comenzó a respirar con fuerza. Cualquiera hubiera creído que era el tipo de inhalaciones que daba una persona el segundo antes de romper en llanto, pero no eran lagrimas lo que Kagura iba a derramar, sino todo ese miedo y repulsión acumulados que salió de su boca por medio de tenues gemidos, como un niño que tiene una pesadilla y es incapaz de gritar dentro de ella, hasta que despierta.

Sólo que Kagura se dio cuenta de que no iba a despertar en un grito, para después darse cuenta de que todo había sido una ilusión de mal gusto provocada por su mente, y después echarse a reír por ser tan asustadiza y tonta. No, no iba a ser así, ahora ni nunca, porque ésta era la realidad. Su realidad.

No era ningún sueño ni ilusión… aunque fácilmente se le podía calificar como una pesadilla en vida.

—Favorita… vaya forma de demostrarlo— susurró Kagura con desprecio, cuando finalmente tuvo la fuerza para hablar.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta hace poco tenía pensado hacer de este el ultimo capitulo, ya que tengo un cuarto capitulo en desarrollo, pero, creo que al final de cuentas sí habrá cuarto –y ultimo- capitulo. Y es que siento que la metáfora de esta historia no podía llegar hasta aquí, aunque no me caería nada mal alguna idea, sugerencia o recomendación, a veces mi caprichosa musa se va de vacaciones y ni adiós dice. **

**También****, espero que Kanna no haya resultado demasiado OOC. Es un personaje difícil, y aunque la niña no tiene sentimientos, creo que sí podría haber experimentado cierto resentimiento o algo parecido al momento de que Kagura apareciera.**

**La cosa es que quise indagar un poco en sentimientos que Kanna quizá hubiera experimentado, o algo parecido. Estoy casi convencida de que posee emociones, por pequeñas que sean. En fin, en parte reflexioné esto gracias a ****Eylillythia****, pues ella misma me explicó que a su manera de verlo, Kanna es justamente como el reflejo de un espejo a otro, que sólo adquiere sentido cuando refleja algo más, como un alma y los sentimientos de esta. Por así decirlo, Kanna "es" dependiendo del alma que su espejo refleje. Por ejemplo, con Naraku sólo puede reflejar maldad, pero con Kagome, es capaz de reflejar pureza, e incluso aprecio (como en Kanketsu-Hen, cuando Kagome le dice que es libre y Kanna recuerda a su hermana con algo que podría interpretarse como nostalgia). En fin, todo esto es algo muy parecido a la Teoría del Espejo de la psicoanalista **_**Françoise**_** Dolto; "**_**una persona se forma como sujeto en relación a una tercera persona y dependiendo de como este la vea, generalmente es la madre**_**"**

**En cuanto a Naraku y Kagura; estoy plenamente convencida de que para Naraku, Kagura siempre fue su favorita. No puedo pensar otra cosa ya que, desde la primera o segunda traición (y que fueron bastantes) él pudo haberla matado y quitarse el problema de encima, incluso con el tiempo Kagura se volvió un fastidio e incluso un potencial peligro para él, sin embargo la mantuvo con vida hasta que finalmente se pasó de la raya. Creo que para él era divertido ver que alguien tuviera el suficiente temple de ponérsele al tú por tú aunque llevara las de perder, y de paso ver como, al final de cuentas, Kagura siempre tenía que humillarse ante él por mucho que protestara. Para mí, Naraku es un personaje sádico que disfruta de la humillación ajena y de paso le saca provecho; un sociópata con todas las de la ley (¡Nombre! Un tipo como él sería un caso de lo más interesante para cualquier psicólogo).**

**Bueno, me despido. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. A mí en lo personal me encantó, sobretodo la ultima escena. No puedo evitarlo, adoro a esta pareja, pero no puedo concebirla más que en una relación enfermiza llena de violencia en la cual los dos están inevitablemente conectados. Algo como si "amaran odiarse". Y mejor lo dejo aquí o si no terminare aventándome un psicoanálisis completo con todo y diagnostico.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	4. The Show Must Go On

**The Show Must Go On**

Ya había caído la noche, al menos así lo creía Kagura. Con la barrera resguardando el castillo, era difícil distinguir el día de la noche. Solamente si se observaba detenidamente, cuando era de día, las nubes púrpuras que rodeaban el lugar adquirían un tono ligeramente más brillante, más lila. De todas maneras, ella supuso que sería de noche. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el incidente con Kanna. No había visto en el resto del día a su hermana, ni a Naraku; siendo honesta, lo había estado evitando. Sabía cual era su habitación, seguramente la recamara principal, y conociendo eso prefirió mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Incluso se había cambiado de habitación para dormir esa noche. Después de lo que había sucedido con Naraku esa mañana, Kagura no deseaba encontrárselo ni en broma, y no fuera a ser que la buscara en su habitación. Al menos cambiando de lugar, al tipo le costaría más trabajo encontrarla.

Casi sentía que estaba paranoica.

_Otra no__che sin dormir_, se dijo Kagura, pero esta vez no padecía de insomnio porque estuviera ansiosa por seguir practicando. Era por culpa de Naraku, y también porque se preguntaba como estaba Kanna.

No la había visto, y regularmente se la encontraba una que otra vez caminando por algún pasillo. Quizás aun estaba descansando… y aun le debía una disculpa, pensó apesadumbrada la youkai.

Sabiendo que no conciliaría el sueño hasta que viera a su hermana, Kagura se levantó del futón, se arregló un poco la ropa, y estuvo apunto de amarrarse el cabello, pero al final desistió. No tenía caso perder el tiempo, no iba a hacer nada en especial para que el cabello le estorbara. Sin más, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Kanna, o al menos en la cual regularmente estaba.

El silencio era sepulcral y hasta escalofriante. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, era un paisaje común encontrarse con esqueletos a medio roer por el veneno. En su trayecto intentaba esquivarlos para que sus pies no tocaran las blancas estructuras muertas. Estaba atenta a todo sonido, pero lo único que escuchaba era el tenue murmullo de sus pasos sobre la madera que crujía con suavidad.

Finalmente se encontró con una puerta de papel. Por fin había llegado, y es que ya no aguantaba caminar por los pasillos de esa mansión sabiendo que Naraku estaba en algún lugar.

Con cuidado, Kagura abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto. Esperaba encontrar a Kanna dormida, pero esta sólo estaba recostada, con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Kanna?— murmuró mientras se adentraba a la habitación. La pequeña albina apenas la miró de reojo, y volvió a posar su vista en el techo. Kagura se acercó a ella y se inclinó junto al lugar donde su hermana mayor descansaba.

—Perdón… por lo de esta mañana— se disculpó, aunque no pudo evitar torcer un poco la boca. Le costaba algo de trabajo disculparse después de que el asunto ya se había enfriado, pero se sentía obligada a hacerlo —No tenía idea de que estabas ahí— prosiguió, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tal y como se lo imaginaba. Kagura rodó los ojos. Tanto trabajo que le había costado disculparse y Kanna actuaba como si nada. Cualquier respuesta podía ser mejor que el insípido silencio.

—¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?— se apresuró a preguntar.

—Bien— murmuró la albina después de varios segundos de silencio.

—Ah, que… _bien_— susurró Kagura, comenzando a sentirse incomoda ante la indiferencia de la niña. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? Ella iba con la mejor de las intenciones a disculparse y la mocosa sólo respondía con un "bien".

En fin… no le podía exigir mucho a la _¿nada?_

—¿Y…— Kagura titubeó, preguntándose aun si debía o no decírselo a Kanna, o si de plano lo mejor era retirarse a su habitación. La niña, esperando escuchar lo que sea que su hermana menor quería decirle, la miró muy apenas de reojo —… él siempre es así?— reinó el silencio, tal y como la youkai lo esperaba. Comenzó a exasperarse. De por si la pregunta era difícil, y Kanna sólo se quedaba callada.

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta— dijo con cierta molestia en la voz.

—¿Quién?— inquirió Kanna, aunque ésta ya imaginaba a quien se refería, pero una de las virtudes de la pequeña era ser discreta y esperar el momento preciso, por eso antes debía comprobar hacia donde iba el asunto. Su hermana menor podía ser indiscreta, impulsiva y e incluso descuidada, pero no ella.

—¡Naraku! ¿Quién más? ¿Siempre es así de…?—

—¿Cruel?— la pequeña se tomó la libertad de terminar la frase.

—Sí, eso—

—Es normal— afirmó la niña con indiferencia.

—¿Normal? ¿De que estas hablando?— exclamó agitadamente —¡En la mañana pensé que me mataría!— sus manos, gesticulando su indignación por semejante respuesta, viajaron al compás de las quejas de Kagura —¡Y además él sabía que tú estabas ahí, y simplemente dejó que yo te atacara!—

—Todo depende de Naraku; si vives, o mueres— Kagura se detuvo en seco y dio un respingo hacia atrás, molesta por la aclaración —Sólo somos herramientas para él— añadió escuetamente la albina.

—¿Estas loca o que demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo que sólo herramientas para él?—

—Naraku nos creo con el fin de usarnos como armas contra sus enemigos—

—Pero…— la mujer estuvo apunto de protestar, cuando, sorpresivamente, Kanna habló por su propia voluntad.

—¿Te dijo que eras su favorita?— interrumpió. El asombro en el rostro de Kagura fue imposible de disimular. ¿Cómo es que esa chiquilla lo sabía? Lo que Kagura ignoraba, es que Kanna había observado lo que había sucedido entre Naraku y Kagura, todo desde su espejo, antes de siquiera pensar en sus heridas.

—Sí— murmuró ella en voz muy baja, como temiendo que Naraku estuviese cerca —¿Qué tiene que ver eso?— se aventuró a preguntar.

—Tienes mala suerte, Kagura— sentenció la niña. La youkai se agitó bastante. Digamos que no le sonó como un buen presagio.

—¿Mala suerte?—

—A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo sentimientos, ni emociones. Yo no puedo sentir alegría, y tampoco puedo sufrir; pero tú sí, y todos los que tienen algo que ver con Naraku… sufren— hizo una pausa, cómo pensando en sus siguientes palabras, a pesar de que su rostro seguía tan calmado como siempre —Tú sufrirás— afirmó, y aunque su voz era la indiferencia encarnada, sonaba muy segura de su sentencia. Sobra decir que a Kagura no le gustó nada escuchar eso, y estuvo tentada a gritarle un par de maldiciones a la mocosa, pero en el ultimo instante se detuvo; algo en la apariencia frágil y ausente de la niña la hizo conmoverse… al final de cuentas, si algo tenía claro, es que Naraku era alguien de cuidado, y que además, en este caso ella tenía las de perder, y… al final de cuentas, Kanna también era una victima de Naraku, aunque a ésta le fuera indiferente eso.

En fin, la niña sólo le había dicho la verdad. Kagura se arrepintió de haber usado aquella burla de que ella era "la favorita" de Naraku para importunarla. Ahora parecía que la albina le regresaba dicha burla con creces.

—Por esta noche dormiré aquí. No quiero salir de nuevo a caminar por esos asquerosos pasillos— dijo Kagura con arrogancia, mientras sacaba un futón del armario —Espero que no te importe— murmuró mirando a su hermana, sin embargo la niña sólo se limitó a escucharla, voltear a verla, y volver a mirar hacia el techo.

—Supongo que no…— suspiró Kagura mientras extendía el futón sobre el piso para después recostarse. Tardó un buen rato en sentirse más o menos cómoda, pero después de dar cuatro vueltas, no le sirvió de nada, pues el sueño parecía haber salido corriendo dejándola completamente despierta como si fuera medio día.

Después de un largo rato de dar un par de vueltas más, acomodarse nuevamente, cerrar los ojos e inevitablemente abrirlos a los diez segundos, se dio cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara, no podría dormir, al menos no por el momento. Nuevamente intentó en vano dormir, cerrando los ojos, pero como si no pudiera controlarlos, al minuto, estos se abrieron, y notó que Kanna seguía despierta. Era eso o dormía con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Estas despierta?— susurró la youkai.

—Sí— murmuró la niña de manera casi inaudible.

—Me preguntaba…— Kagura miró hacia el techo, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello —¿Hace cuanto naciste?— se animó a inquirir la joven, e inconcientemente se acomodó de lado para ver a su hermana. La escena era extraña, era como observar a un par de hermanas, una aparentemente mayor y otra menor, completamente diferentes, platicando en una noche compartida de insomnio.

—No lo sé— contestó Kanna después de un largo silencio, mientras intentaba calcular el tiempo que había pasado desde su nacimiento, aunque sin éxito.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?— Kagura guardó silencio —Naraku dijo que por mucho tiempo solamente estaban ustedes dos—

—Antes de que tú llegaras…— aunque era difícil notarlo, incluso para Kagura, había cierto tono de desprecio en la voz de la niña —… ya había pasado un tiempo desde mi creación, pero no sé cuanto—

—Oh…— Kagura se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en que decir. Realmente, Kanna no era una compañía muy animada que digamos, mucho menos una buena conversadora, pero intentar sacarle platica sin duda era un poco más entretenido que intentar dormir sin éxito, y quien sabe, quizá la escueta y seca conversación terminaría por aburrirla e invitar al sueño a regresar.

De pronto, un extraño ruido distrajo a Kagura. Provenía de afuera. Era un característico sonido de algo y alguien masticando algo muy duro.

—¿Qué es eso?— murmuró Kagura, muy alerta. Después de lo de esa mañana, tenía los nervios de punta, y ese desagradable ruido no era muy reconfortante que digamos.

—Un demonio. Quizá masticando el esqueleto de algún guardia— contestó Kanna con indiferencia, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esas escalofriantes cacofonías. En los dominios de Naraku no había comida ni humanos que pudieran servir de alimento para sus monstruos; no era raro que a veces, en su desesperación, los desagradables youkais se comieran entre ellos, o se ensañaran con el esqueleto de algún humano. En este caso la victima había sido la estructura ósea de algún guardia, aunque Kanna no dudaba que dentro de un rato los monstruos comenzaran a pelear entre ellos.

—¿A veces no te da asco este castillo?— preguntó Kagura torciendo la boca con repugnancia, aspirando sin querer el fétido olor de la muerte y el veneno.

—No. Yo no siento asco—

-Ah, sí, lo olvidaba… estas malditas paredes tienen más vida que tú- comentó con desden la joven demonio.

—¿Te da miedo?— preguntó Kanna de pronto, sorprendiendo por segunda vez a Kagura. No era nada común que Kanna "hablara tanto", si así se le podía llamar, aunque algo le decía que era de las pocas veces que presenciaría eso.

—¿Miedo, el castillo?— Kagura reflexionó un poco antes de contestar —No… más bien me da asco—

—Quizás después te de miedo- Kagura entonces soltó una risotada, pero casi de inmediato se calló. No quería que Naraku de pronto se apareciera por ahí, atraído por el escándalo.

Tal vez Kagura no lo había notado en ese momento, pero el poder y dominio de Naraku sobre sus acciones, por muy simples que estas fueran, parecían comenzar a tomar fuerza sobre ella.

—¿A que te refieres? El castillo esta muy sucio. Hay esqueletos por todos lados y apesta a veneno. Eso es todo— comentó Kagura mientras observaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación la telaraña de una araña monstruo, aunque era muy pequeña y apenas se notaba el color púrpura de su cuerpo.

—Me refiero a Naraku— añadió la chiquilla, provocando que su hermana abriera los ojos como un par de platos; después los entrecerró y arrugó el entrecejo, como si hubiera recordado algo que no le gustaba.

—No. Es sólo que no termino de confiar en él— dijo con desprecio la joven, mientras torcía la boca y arrugaba la nariz. Kanna no contesto nada, se limitó a mirar impasible al techo, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Se quedó tan quieta, que Kagura por un momento pensó que la niña se había dormido con los ojos abiertos, y no pudo evitar tronarle los dedos frente al rostro.

—¡Hey! ¿Estas ahí? De pronto te quedas quieta como si hubieras muerto— Kanna finalmente reaccionó, y apenas vio de reojo a Kagura. La youkai se quedó en silencio, mientras golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo con sus dedos, mirando ensimismada el automático movimiento. Tenía un par de preguntas más que hacerle a su hermana, pero no estaba segura del todo si debía hacerlo, o cómo debía abordarla.

—Kanna… ¿de verdad careces completamente de sentimientos?— finalmente se aventuró a preguntar.

—Sí—

—No te creo— replicó la joven.

—Naraku me creó así—

—¿Ah, enserio? Naraku me dijo esta mañana…— arrugó el entrecejo brevemente al recordar aquel desagradable encuentro una vez que la niña los dejó solos —… que estabas celosa de mí—

—Yo no siento celos— la niña se detuvo brevemente —pero eres igual de vanidosa que él, por eso creíste eso—

—¿Qué? Oye no te…—

—Eres la favorita de Naraku. Desde un principio supe que traerías muchos problemas. El viento es imposible de domar— la interrumpió la niña, aunque ésta hablaba cada vez más despacio, como si apenas pudiera mover la boca, y ahora mantenía los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Enserio?— Kagura arqueó una ceja con soberbia —¿Y entonces por qué Naraku me creó, si tantos problemas le iba a traer?— esbozó una vanidosa sonrisa, creyendo que tenía ganada la partida, sin embargo, los segundos pasaron y Kanna no respondió.

—¿Kanna?— no recibió respuesta —¿Ya te dormiste?— susurró en voz muy baja, acercando su rostro al de la niña, pero se encontró con que sus ojos estaban ahora cerrados y respiraba muy pausadamente.

Kagura puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Podía ser posible? Estuvo tan cerca de sacarle algo a Kanna, y la mocosa se queda dormida dejándola con la duda.

—¡Mierda!— exclamó suavemente, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el futón —Se quedó dormida y ya no me dijo nada…—

* * *

Kagura durmió como tronco toda la noche, y solamente despertó de su pesado sueño hasta media mañana.

Lo youkai despertó entre leves quejas y torpes movimientos de un cuerpo que exigía algo de movilidad, ya muy entumecido después de una cantidad exagerada de sueño. La mujer demonio gruñó más cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no podría conciliar el sueño una vez despierta. Kanna, quien la observaba, no pudo evitar pensar que su hermana a veces parecía una verdadera holgazana. Mientras tanto, Kagura, quien era presa de una tremenda flojera, se irguió sobre el futón con cara de pocos amigos y el cabello medio revuelto.

—Vaya, que madrugadora— dijo sarcásticamente al reparar en la presencia de la niña, quien ya se encontraba vestida, peinada y lista para recibir cualquier orden. Si Naraku hubiera llegado en ese momento ordenándole a Kagura que atacara a alguien, apenas y sería capaz de abrir su abanico, o siquiera abrir por completo los ojos sin sentir ardor en ellos.

La joven demonio se levantó bostezando. Estiró piernas y brazos largamente y después intento peinarse el cabello con los dedos, pero estos se le quedaron atorados en los nudos, haciéndola rabiar.

—¿Tienes algún cepillo por aquí?— preguntó Kagura hurgando en el único armario de la habitación —Ah, ya lo encontré— sin perder tiempo comenzó a peinar su cabellera, cosa que le costó un poco de trabajo pues las hebras realmente estaba enmarañadas después de estar tantas horas aplastada contra la almohada. Cuando terminó de peinarlo y amarrarlo como usualmente lo hacia, sin decir una sola palabra, salió de la habitación. Kanna se quedó en su lugar.

Para Kagura, su hermana Kanna le parecía extraña e incluso un poco escalofriante, pero a Kanna le parecía sumamente extraño y ajeno a ese lugar la naturalidad y espontaneidad con la cual su hermana menor actuaba. Aunque generalmente parecía estar malhumorada, le veía fresca e incluso, sus movimientos gráciles, contrastando con su forma de hablar, a veces dura y en otras ocasiones voluptuosa, la hacían ver más libre de lo que realmente era.

Kanna aun no comprendía el por qué Naraku había creado a alguien así, el por qué había decidido crear a una mujer tan dual. Por eso mejor había preferido hacerse la dormida anoche.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato Kagura regresó a la habitación de su hermana, con varias cosas en la mano y un par de pinceles. Ya estaba vestida y peinada.

—No sé donde dejé mi espejo. Tendrás que prestarme el tuyo— mintió. La realidad era que, mientras se vestía en su alcoba y la somnolencia quedaba atrás, recordó la incomoda charla que había tenido con su hermana en la madrugada, y… no pudo evitar buscar cualquier pretexto para abordarla una vez más. Tenía muchas preguntas más que hacerle, y a decir verdad era la única compañía que tenía en ese castillo, a la única a quien podía preguntarle.

Como si nada, Kagura se sentó en el suelo, quedando a la altura de la niña, quien al menos tuvo la iniciativa de levantar el espejo para que su hermana pudiera verse. Kagura no tardó en comenzar a delinear sus ojos con rapidez.

—¿Tus heridas ya sanaron?— preguntó la youkai haciendo una pequeña pausa en su tarea, mirando de reojo la mejilla de su hermana, donde ya no había ninguna marca.

—Sí— respondió a secas la albina.

—Ah, que bueno…— susurró Kagura. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven terminaba de acicalarse. Iba a dar la última pincelada de rojo a sus labios, mojando el delgado pincel con la tintura, y cuando levantó la mirada al reflejo del espejo, se encontró con el rostro de Naraku detrás de ella, reflejándose en el cristal, observándola.

Kagura dio un respingo y su mano tembló, dejando caer el pincel, y entonces volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con Naraku parado justo detrás de ella.

—Yo diría que así está bien— dijo el hombre con cierto tono de burla en la voz, haciendo referencia al maquillaje de Kagura. Ella de inmediato se levantó. Estar sentada le daba la sensación de estar a merced de ese hombre. Hubo unos tensos segundos de silencio absoluto, hasta que Naraku lo rompió.

—¿Qué esperas, Kanna? Retírate— dijo este, sonando un tanto agresivo sin razón aparente. Incluso, la siempre impasible Kanna se encontró así misma sorprendida. Usualmente no le hablaba con esa brusquedad, y dentro de lo que cabía, la trataba bien, incluso a veces con gentileza… aunque, desde que en su amo nació la idea de crear a otra extensión, él parecía estar más hosco con la albina.

Kanna, antes de desvanecerse, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su hermana, con una frialdad no inexpresiva, sino casi hiriente. Definitivamente ahora Kagura era la favorita. Naraku no pasó desapercibido eso.

—Vaya, parece que esta niña cada vez esta más rebelde— suspiró el hanyou imitando el comportamiento que tendría cualquier padre con su hija —Parece ser que siempre sí cometí errores con ella— dijo para si. Kagura lo escuchó atenta, pero se quedó callada. En realidad no entendía muy bien de que hablaba.

—Creo que eres mala influencia para ella. Esta aprendiendo tus mañas— espetó contra Kagura. Ésta de inmediato se mostró indignada, y sin perder tiempo protestó.

—¿Qué? Se supone que ella no tiene sentimientos, no me eches la culpa a mi— se defendió enérgicamente —En todo caso es tu error— Kagura estuvo apunto de sonreír burlona al echarle en cara esa verdad, sin embargo su altanero gesto no se atrevió a mostrase en su rostro al ver como de pronto, la mirada de Naraku se ensombrecía y la veía a los ojos con hostilidad. Era la misma mirada del día anterior, y algo en el abdomen de Kagura se tornó caliente, haciéndola sentir nauseas.

Kagura podría jurar que sentía una especie de sonido salir de sus oídos, retumbar en las paredes cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, mareándola en medio de aquellos caóticos ecos. Creía que en cualquier segundo caería al suelo. No sabía que esperar de ese hombre y esa perturbante mirada; era como si le impidiera desafiarlo.

De pronto, todo ese caos imaginario se desvaneció de repente, como si nunca hubiera existido. Naraku esbozó una media sonrisa y rió por lo bajo, frente a su ahora confundía extensión.

—Kagura, sinceramente, al principio parecías perfecta, pero ahora no sé si también cometí un error al crearte. Pareces demasiado rebelde—

—No sé por qué lo dices. No he hecho nada malo— argumentó la youkai encogiéndose de hombros —Sólo estoy aquí encerrada, y este castillo no es muy animado que digamos— se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—Así que estás aburrida…— murmuró él —Creo que se te pasará. Tengo tu primer trabajo listo—

—¿Trabajo?—

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que te dejara a tus anchas vistiéndote y tratándote como a una reina sin nada a cambio?— dijo Naraku, emitiendo un especial tono sarcástico. Kagura gruñó muy bajo. No sabía exactamente como era eso de "_tratarla como reina_", pero sospechaba que su actitud hacia ella distaba mucho de ser así.

Antes de que Kagura pudiera seguir pensando en cualquier otra cosa o responder, Naraku habló, cambiando el tema de conversación súbitamente.

—¿Ya aprendiste a usar tu abanico?— Kagura se quedó un momento en silencio, un tanto confundida por el cambio de tema.

—Sí— se apresuró a contestar, y si hubiera tenido su abanico en sus manos, lo habría apretado con fuerza, como para afirmar su respuesta, pero su mano derecha se encontraba vacía. Apenas se percató de su arma faltante y dirigió su vista hacia donde, según ella, la había dejado. Se suponía que debería estar sobre uno de los pocos muebles de la habitación, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

—¿Buscabas esto?— Naraku le mostró el abanico, poniéndolo delante de ella y manteniéndolo cerrado —Creí haberte dicho que lo llevaras contigo siempre— el hanyou levantó una ceja inquisidoramente —¿Estas segura de que puedes dominarlo? Un descuido como este podría costarte la vida…— dijo, riendo mórbidamente, y después le dirigió una maliciosa mirada a su extensión —Es una suerte que lo hayas olvidado aquí, conmigo, a que lo olvidaras estando en plena batalla—

Kagura entrecerró los ojos, ofendida. Tal vez no sabía exactamente quien era aun, ni que demonios hacia ahí ni como funcionaban las cosas a su alrededor, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que su poder sobre el viento, con ayuda de su abanico, era algo totalmente suyo, de su propiedad, ¿Quién demonios se creía Naraku para venir a decirle lo contrario?

Sumamente molesta, le arrebató a Naraku el abanico.

—No me mires así. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta del momento en el cual lo tomé. No es mi culpa que descuides tu propia arma. Que no vuelva a suceder— ordenó. Kagura se mordió los labios y después susurró que no volvería a pasar.

—¿Y bien, cual era ese trabajo?— se aventuró a preguntar. Naraku cerró los ojos un momento y esbozo una tétrica pero pequeña sonrisa. Parecía como si ese hombre no se cansara de hacer esos odiosos gestos.

—Pareces ansiosa—

—Lo estoy. Este encierro me tiene aburrida— hizo una pausa, no muy segura de sus recientes palabras —Ya dime que es lo que tengo que hacer—

En cualquier otro caso, si alguien se hubiese atrevido a dirigirse a Naraku de una manera tan irrespetuosa como lo estaba haciendo Kagura, el monstruo de inmediato lo habría cortado en dos, pero con Kagura… en fin, era tan interesante ver esa gama de emociones reflejadas en el rostro de su extensión. Desde que la creó, Naraku se había sentido más tranquilo, equilibrado, más centrado en sus objetivos, sin embargo, deshacerse de lo indeseable depositándolo en alguien más que había sido creado a su imagen y semejanza, a largo plazo no era una solución viable. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual Kagura fue la única extensión que llegó a parecerse más a Naraku. Era demasiado chocante ver en alguien tan semejante a él todas las cosas que no le gustaban de si mismo.

Por otro lado, en cierta forma, perdonaba la altanería visceral de Kagura. Después de todo había depositado en ella parte de sus propias emociones y sentimientos, las cuales sólo representaban un obstáculo para sus objetivos.

—¿Naraku?— Kagura lo llamó, confundida. Parecía que Naraku se hubiese desconectado del mundo por unos momentos. El hombre de pronto le prestó atención, y sonriendo, se acercó a ella. Kagura, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, retrocedió unos pasos, pero para cuando acordó Naraku ya la había tomado por la barbilla con delicadeza, mientras sonreía, sin embargo sus rojizas pupilas brillaban como si el sol reflejara un río teñido de sangre.

Kagura volvió a sentir esa sensación de desconfianza y con un gruñido se apartó bruscamente de él, haciendo que la soltara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos elevó su abanico y lo abrió, dispuesta a atacarlo.

Naraku soltó una risotada, desconcentrado a la joven; sus dedos se trabaron con torpeza en el arma mientras Naraku reía.

—Kagura, querida, no me tengas miedo— susurró con voz grave. Antes de que Kagura fuera capaz de recuperar la concentración, Naraku ya había caminado hacia ella; apenas unos cuantos centímetros los separaban, y sin su permiso, acarició su mejilla con gentileza. Kagura miró con desconfianza los dedos que tocaban su rostro, con la sensación de tener un bicho caminándole por la cara —Ni se te ocurra atacarme, Kagura— advirtió, mirando de reojo como la joven pretendía levantar nuevamente su arma —Si no me das razones, no tengo porque hacerte nada, además… recuerda que eres mi favorita—

—¿Podrías explicarme eso de favorita?— dijo mientras refunfuñaba molesta, arrugando las cejas con fastidio. Estaba hastiada de escuchar todo el tiempo que era la dichosa "favorita".

—Como te decía…— habló Naraku, soltando a Kagura e ignorando la pregunta —En una de las habitaciones he colocado un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon; falsa, por supuesto— hizo una pausa antes de proseguir —Existe un clan de hombres lobo liderado por un demonio llamado Kouga. Ellos vendrán pronto, y tú, querida, te encargaras de darles una calurosa bienvenida—

—¿Una… bienvenida?— Kagura entrecerró los ojos, sin entender del todo —¿A que te refieres con eso?— Naraku arqueó una ceja, como diciendo _"¿acaso no es obvio?"._

—Sólo hazlos danzar— dijo con una maligna sonrisa plantada en sus labios —Es tu primera presentación, Kagura, y como eres mi favorita, tendrás el papel protagónico. Espero que eso haya respondido a tu pregunta—

Kagura estuvo apunto de exigir una explicación más sólida que las respuestas a medias que Naraku le daba, cuando de pronto este habló.

—Procura no ensuciar de sangre tu lindo rostro— le dijo con una sonrisa casi tierna, y con uno de sus dedos le dio un leve golpecito en la nariz, como si se tratase de una niña, y acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

Kagura entonces comprendió todo. No sabía que era lo que Naraku realmente pretendía con ese dichoso clan de lobos, pero algo dentro de ella, un instinto, una especie de gen implantado en su naturaleza, le dijo que debía matarlos, y si a danzar se refería Naraku, entonces debía usar el único ataque que aun no estrenaba. La danza de la muerte.

No, no era matarlos o usarlos. Como si todo esto fuera una obra teatral, los actores debían danzar; embellecer su propia muerte.

Después de todo Naraku le había brindado a Kagura el don de la belleza, y no sólo eso, él mismo la había concebido para que fuera hermosa y mortífera a la vez; el sutil y difícil arte de embellecer la muerte.

Kagura, olvidándose de Naraku y su extraña personalidad, ahora ansiando la llegada de los hombres lobo, mientras su mano temblaba sosteniendo su abanico que parecía estar esperando despilfarrar sangre por los suelos, procuró retocar sus labios y pasar sus manos sobre su cabeza para aplacar cualquier cabello rebelde. Debía verse hermosa y plena para su primera presentación. El pobre clan de los hombres lobos, que desconocían su próximo y fatal destino, al menos tendrían la suerte de ser asesinados por una bella youkai.

Kagura de pronto sintió la presencia y el olor de los lobos acercándose. Faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para que llegaran, según le dictaba el viento que traía consigo su olor. Tenía tiempo de sobra para darse una vuelta por el castillo e incluso buscar el dichoso fragmento. Todo estaba listo para que el telón se abriera. El espectáculo de su vida estaba apunto de comenzar.

Y aunque su propio final terminaría en una tragedia, con el maquillaje descascarado, despeinada, sin recordar el guión de su vida, el cual jamás conoció, cubierta de sangre, sin príncipes azules que la salvaran y sin finales felices… el espectáculo debía continuar.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Estoy muy orgullosa de este capitulo! Es el primer fanfic de más de dos ****capítulos que termino, y me alegra que haya sido de Inuyasha.**

**Bueno, con respecto al capitulo; la verdad estaba apunto de desistir, pero milagrosamente volví a escuchar la canción "The show must go on" de Queen, y la inspiración me golpeó como un rayo.**

**E****l capitulo es una especie de metáfora con respecto a lo que dice la canción; no saber la razón por la que estamos viviendo (en este caso, la interrogante que tiene Kagura sobre "quien es" y que hace en ese lugar, o para qué fue creada, más allá de ser una herramienta para Naraku). También habla sobre el dolor y la tristeza detrás del escenario y que se esconde detrás de una sonrisa al salir a él, o también cuando menciona que el maquillaje se arruina, que existen crímenes sin razón y romances fallidos, pero la sonrisa persiste y el show continua, desde mi punto de vista una metáfora perfecta para la vida de Kagura; por ejemplo, el hecho de que estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru y nunca pudo estar con él, o los crímenes de Naraku, quien con sus trampas parece manejar a todos los personajes de Inuyasha como si se tratase del director de una obra de teatro.**

**La canción también habla de sobreponerse a las tragedias de la vida o la desesperanza de no saber que se hace en ella o de no saber donde estas, de sentirte perdido, de que los cuentos de hadas crecen pero nunca morirán, y de dónde debes sacar las ganas para continuar el espectáculo, cosa que Kagura hace durante toda la historia de Rumiko, que aunque el conseguir su libertad parezca un sueño casi inalcanzable y a pesar de todas las cosas que se le atraviesan, ella no se rinde, continua con el show y consigue su libertad, aunque eso le haya costado la vida. **

**En fin, me he extendido mucho así que aquí lo dejo. Sólo quería dar a conocer mi interpretación de la historia y el trasfondo de ella, y hay muchas cosas más que me hubiera gustado mencionar, pero sería demasiado. ¡Por cierto! Con el propósito de mantenerme más en contacto con mis lectores, he creado un Facebook para mi, Agatha. Pueden encontrar los datos en mi profile. Siéntanse con la libertad de contactarme, que no muerdo. **

**Muchísimas**** gracias a los que leyeron la historia, a los que me dejaron review, a quienes me hicieron ver mis errores ortográficos (después de esta historia mejoré muchísimo mi ortografía), y le mando un agradecimiento especial a Madame Morgana (me caíste a toda madre y tus reviews me encantaron) y a ****Eylillythia****, quien me ayudó bastante con el fanfic y sus puntos de vista con respecto a los personajes. **

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
